My Strange Tutor
by TeamRierra
Summary: Kirstin Doyle is your typical, All-American teenager. When she is given the opportunity to work with a vocal coach for the first time, she agrees, hoping to improve her voice and her life. As her relationship with her tutor, Erik, grows stronger, her world crumbles around her. Now she must protect and defend him and her heart. A modern Phantom story
1. Kirstin's Dream

Author's Note: Hello! I'm new to this and this is my first story. All constructive criticism is welcome! I really hope you enjoy this, but if it sucks, all ideas to make it better are welcome! Enjoy!

A warm, peaceful feeling filled my very being. I sighed, opening my eyes. "Where the heck am I?" I think to my self. I sit up in bed, gazing around a stone bed chamber, my eyes taking in every inch of the room. I drink in the glowing candlelight on the bedside table and the blood red, silk bed clothes. I pull back a matching velvet curtain that conceals my bed. I slid off the huge bed, my feet being cushioned by red shag carpet.

I turn back to see the huge four poster bed I had just woken up in. A beautiful mahogany wardrobe sat at against the wall, a few feet from the foot of the bed. I open it,seeing a lace robe and reach for it. I wore a long cotton nightgown,the lace frill at the hem brushed the ground. I slid into the robe and wrapped it around me. I make my way towards a large door, obviously the only exit out. As soon as I open it, a cool gust of air meets me, smelling of must and sea salt.

I move down a few uneven stone steps, watching in wonder as I see the lake before me lapping slowly at the shore several feet away. The area around me is bathed in the same, warm candlelight as my room. I work my way across a few more stone paths until I see a piano. A large figure sat hunched over it, writing furiously. He moved a candle closer to him, illuminating his face. A white mask covered half of his face, while the other half was normal, just as any man's face was.

"Erik, darling" I call to him, reaching nearer to the piano. Why was I calling out to this stranger? Why did I feel like I needed to, wanted to? Why did I feel as if I loved this man, trusted him? Erik turned and stood as hurried down the last stone steps to meet him. He smiled, opening his arms to me.

"Be careful on the paths, my love" He whispered as he looked at my bare feet. He kissed my hair, his grip tightening around my waist.

"I will, sweetheart" I cuddled against his chest. Erik chuckled. He tilted my face to his and pressed a kiss against my lips. When he kissed me, it felt right.

He took my hand and led me to the piano. "I wrote something for you" He grinned, moving his music around on the piano.

"Oh did you now? I asked, giving him a smile. He took me in his arms and kissed me gently. I pulled him closer to me, hugging him tightly. "I love you" I whispered, press my cheek against his good cheek.

"And I love you" He gently released me. He raised his hands to the piano, but before his fingers could grace the keys, I was ripped from my dream by the shrill ringing of my alarm clock. And so my day begins.


	2. Morning Routine

I gasp, chest heaving, as I awaken from my sleep. I reach to my nightstand, silencing the shrieking of my alarm. I notice my arms were clutching a pillow in a death grip against my chest. I saw an indent where my head must have lied in the pillow, just as I had laid my head against Erik's chest. I groan, hating to be woken from Phantom-themed dreams. It was so vivid, so real. I touched my lips to make sure I really hadn't been kissed.

A small pout came across my lips as I rolled out of bed. I hadn't gotten to hear Erik's song. As I rise, I noticed something on my mattress. There sat my iPod, earbuds tangled, peeking out beneath the pillow I had snuggled with in my dream. I reach for it, pressing the power button. The screen stays blank, not even a single flicker of power shows. "Dang it" I mutter, hurrying across my room to plug it in my laptop. I must have fallen asleep with it on...again. This makes 3 times this week! Hopefully it would have some juice before I left for school. Some people say they can't live without their phone; I can't live without my music.

I move to the CD player that sat on my desk, punching the play button. A jazzy melody filled my room, causing me to sway back and forth. _"Birds flying high  
You know how I feel. Sun in the sky You know how I feel." _I danced around my room, letting Micheal Buble's voice wash away my already irritated mood.

"Good morning, Michael" I giggled, his voice making me giddy. Dramatically, I grab a hairbrush, using as a microphone and sing along with him, tossing my hair. '_It's a new dawn. It's a new day It's new life, for me And I'm feeling good. I'm feeling good" _After glancing at the clock, I drop the brush, turn up the volume of my music, and start my shower.

I sing every song as I go through my morning routine, snapping and scatting along with Michael. Wrapped in a robe, I go to my closet, towel drying my hair. I look through my clothes, finally deciding on a white sundress with a pretty green pattern. I dress quickly and go back to my bathroom to throw on some makeup and do my hair. I'm fair skinned, with heavy brown hair and green eyes. I curl my hair with a curling iron, forming big curls that hit my shoulders. After applying my makeup, I'm finally ready. I grab my backpack, purse, and kitten heels, and head downstairs

Coming downstairs, I see my mom at the stove flipping pancakes. She smiled

"Well, don't you look lovely today, Kristin!" She said brightly.

"Thank you, Mom" I smile, giving her a kiss.

She set a plate in front of me and makes a place for herself. She reaches for my hand and we say grace.

As we dig in she asks "Honey, why were you blasting your music again? You know how I feel about that."

I sigh, "Mom, I need my music in the morning, you know that. I wakes me up and helps me focus." I say, giving her a soft smile. "I know, love. But you have to keep it down. I don't need the neighbors going crazy because my daughter love her tunes."

It's true, our apartment is small and the last thing I need is Mrs. Gibbons complaining about my 'outrageous entertainment' again. I nodded, understanding my mother.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'll try to keep Michael under control." I smile. "That's my girl" My mom smiled. We finish our breakfast in scilence.

I guess I should tell you about my family, even though there isn't much to tell. It's just Mom and I. I don't have a dad..well, I do have a dad, of course. He's not around. I've never known him, he left before I was born. Mom never talks about him and I never want to talk about him. There are no pictures, no nothing. And that's just the way we like it.

We clear the table quickly. My mom pulls her strawberry blonde hair in a pony tail. I can tell she had a hard night last night. She works midnights for a local hospital and she's constantly on her feet.

"Mom, go get some sleep. Promise me that, okay? Don't wear yourself out" I reached out to give her a hug

"Don't worry about me, baby" She said as she embraced me. I pulled back, glancing at my watch.

"I've gotta run. Remember, I'm working a few extra hours at the cafe tonight. I'll text you"

I kissed her. "Bye sweetie!" I grab my bags and head for my car, my lovely baby blue Volkswagen. Throwing my bags in the passengers seat, I take a deep breath, preparing for the day ahead.


	3. Encounter With Rory

As I started my car, I pulled a Il Divo CD out of a slip cover that was attached to my to visor. I popped in my player, letting the warm melodies and strong tenor vocals prepare me for the madness of the day ahead. I was headed to my best friend, Maggie Garret's house, to pick her up for school. I drove a few minutes in silence before changing my music to Ramin Karimloo's most recent album, _Human Heart. _I sang at the top of my lungs. _ "Take me back to those innocent hours, where times flies, and truth lies" _Oh my word, I love that man. Those warm, brown eyes and dark hair made me crazy. But he ALWAYS looked his best with mask.

I had just enough time to wipe the drool off my face before I turned in Maggie's driveway. I honked my horn and turned down my music as Maggie appeared, coming down the driveway, waving madly. She stepped into my car, reaching out for a hug. "Hey girly! How are ya?" I ask as I embrace her. "Oh fine. Fine" She smiled, tossing her blonde mane. Her jaw dropped as she took in my outfit. "I _love_ your dress!" She squealed. I clamp my hands over my ears "Goodness girl, your voice creates higher decibels than a Justin Beiber concert" She gasped, her hand over her mouth "Do not speak his name" I giggled "I apologize" Her blue eyes sparkled behind her glasses.

"And thank you for the compliment" I smiled as we hit the road again. We made the usual chit chat as we made our way to Clearwater High School. We parked and entered the school, arms linked together. We went to our lockers, promising to catch up with each other during our lunch. I smile as I gather my books from my locker, straightening the Les Miserables and Phantom pictures that littered the inside door.

"Hey, Baby" I hear a sickly sweet voice beside me. I jump, slamming my locker door. My stomach turns as I lay eyes on Rory Chandlen. His sandy blond hair was styled with hair gel and his blue shimmered. "Hello, Rory. How are you today?" I ask, trying not to vomit on his cashmere argyle sweater. "I'm fine, thanks Sweets. I must say, you look beautiful today" He reached for my hand, kissing it. I pulled away gently, trying to keep my voice even "T..thank you, Rory. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me nicknames, please." I say, smiling. "Your wish, my command" He bows lowly, right there in the middle of the hallway. "But please allow me to escort you to homeroom" He wraps an arm around me, guiding me toward my classroom. "That's very sweet of you" I say, I gripping my books.

He goes as far as walking me into the room and pulling out my chair. But before I can sit, he pecks me on the cheek. I gasp, he winks, and then he's gone. The girls around my twitter and squeal, so there's no use praying that they didn't see it or trying to pretend it didn't happen. Rory Chandlen had kissed me, called me Baby, and made me the #1 envy of every teenage girl that walked the halls of Clearwater High School and I'm barely 20 minutes into my school day. Lovely.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I, of course, do not own Ramin's music. Thank you for the reviews and please review this chapter! Thanks for the support!**


	4. The Announcement

**Thank you for the reviews! I apologize for the wait. I have a busy schedule and will try to get them up when I can! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So how long have you been dating?" Shelby Cook ran up to me as the bell rang, a pen and notepad poised in her hand. I roll my eyes as I gather my things. "We are _not _dating, Shelby." I reply. I had gotten at least 10 people questioning our relationship, and the last thing I need was the editor the school newspaper spilling our rumors of a love life that didn't exist.

Shelby's dark eyes narrow and her mouth forms a pout. "You didn't need to snap" She stuffs her pen and paper into her bag. Before I could say "I'm sorry" she had already gone for the door. I sighed. After 3 class periods, I was already exhausted and back into my irritated mood I had fought off earlier in the morning. But now was my lunch period and I was ready to chill for a bit. I make my way through the crowded halls to my locker and toss my books inside, slamming the door harder than I probably should have.

"Stressed?" Maggie threw her arm around my shoulder, a smirk gracing her face. "You heard?" I raise my eyebrows. She nods, leaning her head against mine as I groan. She squeezes my shoulder. "It'll all blow over, I promise. Let's go grab some lunch" I offer a weak smile as she steers me in the direction of the cafeteria.

We are able to find empty picnic table beneath the shade of a huge tree. Mostly all the outside tables were full since it was such a gorgeous day out. We set down our lunch and dig in, not speaking for several moments. Maggie watches me, concern written on her face. "You okay?" I nod, waving a plastic fork in the air as I spoke. "It'll blow over, just like you said, right?" She leans closer to me, her small hand gripping mine. "I know you better than that. You're not okay. Spill" Her eyes challenge me to lie again, brush things off, but I know better than to keep things from my best friend since preschool.

I sigh, no longer able to hold in my swirling emotions "Why the heck did he kiss me? I mean, it wasn't a major kiss, but he still did it! In front of everyone. If he really, truly was interested in me, he could just tell me. He wouldn't have to be all over me all the time. Calling me 'babe' and pretending he was the greatest thing to walk the earth. Just because he has money doesn't mean he can act like that towards me. Sure, he's good looking, but that isn't all I want in a man" I rest my head on my fist, sighing once more.

Across the table, I see Maggie with a smile on her face, nodding. "What?" I ask, clearly perplexed. "That's what I thought" She replies. " I knew you had more to say. Kirsten, this is what I'm here for, someone to vent to in a girls time of need." She gives my hand another squeeze. "And I don't know where I'd be without you." I grin. She thinks for a second, tapping her chin. "Oh I don't know, probably crying in a bathroom somewhere, wishing your life was over" She smirks. We both giggle, finishing our lunch in peace.

* * *

I had finally made it to the end of my day, just one more period to go. Choir! The best class in the entire world. I sat in the room, my earbuds in, preparing myself for one final period. I hadn't gotten anyone come up to me in the second part of my day, thank heaven. I don't know how much more I could take. Rolando Villazon's rendition of "O Sole Mio" started, his warm tenor relaxing away the pressures of the day. Finally, my mood was starting to become better.

Mrs. Admick played a few chords on her piano, announcing the start of class. I power down my iPod, stuffing it in my purse. We all stand, singing through warm ups. I breath deeply, feeling my diaphragm expand, and then giving support to the notes. Singing was a therapeutic time for me. I relax into the simple scales, smiling to myself. "_This is the best part of my day". _Suddenly the door bursts open, bring everyone's attention to a very tall, slim, red-headed girl and a taller guy beside her, the same red hair spiked with gel. Charlotte and Ian Paul. "_Good mood gone"_ I think, my heart dropping. Charlotte waltzes in, her brother Ian at her heels. "Sorry we're laaaaaate" She says, her annoying twangy voice sets my teeth on edge. Her designer pumps click on the floor as she makes her way to her seat. Paul tosses a tardy sheet at Mrs. Amick before takes his seat as well.

Charlotte and Ian Paul moved here from Tennessee at the start of high school. Ever since, the brother and sister duo have been the stars of every concert, musical, and competition our school has done. And they don't have the greatest of voices, but they aren't bad. I just get sick of hearing them all the time. No one ever dares to try and make things fair, because Charlotte goes into a rage of epic proportions. And trust me, you don't wanna see that! Ian is pretty much her slave, carrying her books, doing her homework and even writing her term papers. Her father owns an oil plant, so they pretty much have more money than you can imagine.

"Well class" Mrs. Amick continues "I've decided on our spring musical. It will be _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Andrew Lloydd Webber." Everyone groans, but it takes every ounce of my power not to jump out of my chair, scream, cry, or do all three. A few tears welled up, _"Phantom will grace our stage"_ I couldn't imagine how amazing that would be. I wiped at my eyes, whispering "Good mood back". For some reason, my eyes find Charlotte. I am determined to not let the prized role of Christine be ruined by her gaudy soprano. Christine was a fragile role and I refused to see it be spoiled. "Auditions are in two weeks. Prepare 16 bars of music." Mrs. Amick's voice breaks my thoughts. I sighed. Phantom was coming to Clearwater.

* * *

**For those of you who have not heard of him Rolando Villazon is an AMAZING operatic tenor. Check him out! And review, review, review! Thanks so much for all the support!**


	5. At The End of the Day

**I'm so sorry about the wait everyone! School has kept me from my story, along with being grounded. Oops! Here it is! Thank you for the incredible support! Spread the word! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

I practically floated out of the choir room. The class had been a blur, my thoughts completely consumed with Phantom. I hurried to my locker and began collecting my thing. A snotty voice interrupted my work; "Still into that crap, are you?". I turn to see Charlotte behind me, a look of disgust on her face as she saw the pictures that decorated my locker. " Yes Charlotte, I am." I returned coolly, trying not let her rub me the wrong way. "I don't see why you like it," She continued "It's old lady music" I stuff my books in my bag. I pivot to face her "No it isn't, Charlotte. It's art. Complete, beautiful, amazing art. You're just to cheap to appreciate it." I slam the door and head out to find Maggie.

I find her across the hall, her hand still in her locker, gaping at me. She light up as she saw me. "Way to go, sister!" She cheered as she high-fived me. I giggled "Thanks. I'm so sick of her crap." "Well, I'm proud of you" She smiled, but then stifled a yawn. "Let's head home" We headed for the parking lot and chatted about our day as we drove home. I dropped Maggie off at her house, promising to text her when I got home. I remembered Ramin's album was still in my CD player, so I eagerly turned it on. His warm, delicious voice made me feel better about my day. As I turned in my driveway, my phone rang. I turned the car off before answering it. It was my boss, Ryan, letting me know he didn't need me at the cafe today. I let out a sigh of relief, happy to have some time to relax. I went into the house and changed to into a comfy pair of sweat pants and a cotton top. I flopped onto my bed, my thoughts returning to my dream. I smiled sadly, wishing I had someone to love like I loved the Phantom in my dream. I just wished I had somebody.

I felt like I was going to doze off a bit, so I decided to text my mom, telling her I had gotten off my shift. She probably left for work an hour ago. I lept off my bed and popped Phantom 25th into my DVD player and turned the volume on softly. I snuggled in bed, letting Phantom lull me to sleep.

* * *

I woke around 4:30, just in time to catch the end of Phantom, although I had the finale memorized. I finished watching in, tears in my eyes as always. I turned it off, and started on homework, refreshed from my nap. For the next hour I confused myself with Pre-Calculus and Government. Afterward, I decided to order take out because I was way to tired to fix something. I watched T.V. as I ate, but once again I felt lonely. So I took a shower and popped in Les Miserables 25th, again drooling over Ramin and getting shivers as he belted out "FREEDOM" during the finale of Act One. Talk about swooning! I couldn't make through all of the show, so I decided to head to bed. Before I turned in, my phone buzzed. It was a number I didn't know. I answered it, not sure what to expect.

"Hello?" "Hi there, Kirsten, this is Ms. Admick. I'm so sorry to call you so late" "Hi Ms. Amick, it's fine. Um..do you need something?" "Actually dear, I just wanted to call you and tell you I was called by a gentleman today. His name is Erick Donovan. He's a voice teacher and inquired about you, saying he saw you at one of the school competitions and said you had great vocal promise. He's willing to give you free lessons." I was stunned and suddenly excited. Oh my word! "It sounds amazing, Ms. Admick! How can I contact him?" "I'll give you his number tomorrow." "Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow." I said. "You're welcome, dear. Have a good evening" We bid our goodbyes an hung up. I sat in the darkness, thinking about our conversation. A man named Erik? A vocal teacher? I smiled to myself. I sang into the night "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera..." and let the notes linger in the night air. Soon sleep consumed me, promising rest before another day.

* * *

** Please Review! Thank you**


	6. A Change in Rory

Chapter 6

The next morning ran smoothly, Mom had gotten home late last night and was asleep so I got myself ready as quickly and quietly as I could. I kissed her before I left, and hoped she would have a good day. I didn't have work today, so maybe we could hang out after school. Today I was in a Frank Sinatra mood, so he serenaded me as I picked up Maggie and headed to school. As we drove I decided to tell her about the vocal coach.

"Maggie, you'll never guess what happened last night!"

She cocked an eyebrow "Try me" She said teasingly.

"Ms. Admick called me last night. Apparently this vocal coach, Erik Donovan, saw me perform one time and he wants to give me free lessons!" I babbled excitedly.

"No way! Kirstin, that's awesome! Way to0 cool! Have you told your mom?"

I shook my head. "She came in late last night and went straight to bed. I'll tell her when I get home"

She nodded, smiling brightly. "Good" We arrived and prepared to get out of the car right before Maggie grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"What are you going to do about Rory?"

I sighed shrugging. "I don't know. I'll just see how things go today."

She nodded and we got out. The halls were more crowded than usual but I managed to navigate to my lock without much trouble. I found Rory standing at my locker, a solemn look on his face. He smiled softly as I approached.

'Here we go' I mentally prepared myself for whatever onslaught he would throw my way today.

"Good morning, Kirsten" He said politely in a gentle voice. I smiled as I did my combination and got my things.

"Good morning Rory" He put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"I'd like to apologize for what I did yesterday. The truth is, I get nervous around you and was pretending to be somebody I'm not"

I looked into his blue eyes, seeing the truth there. He wasn't just being sappy, he was being a gentleman and apologizing. I'd never seen him this way.

"Can you forgive me?"

I patted his hand "Of course I can. It's okay, Rory" I sent an encouraging smile his way.

He beamed back at me. "May I escort you to your first period?"

I nodded and he swept my books into into his arms before I could protest.

"Please allow me" He smiled gently. We walked together, but he stopped at the door. "Would you...um...like to sit together at lunch? Just so we could have a chance to get to know each other more?"

I nodded, "That sounds nice" He slid my books into my arms "See you then, have a good morning" Rory's face held a genuine liking towards me that I'd never seen before.

I slipped into my seat, going over the last 5 minutes in my mind. Rory Chandlen seemed to be genuinely interested in me and he was being quite the gentleman, and it wasn't for show. I was impressed and shocked all at once. Homeroom was a blur, my thoughts consumed with Rory. I never thought more of him than an acquaintance, an a distant one at that! But suddenly here was a boy being very sweet to me, and boys were never interested in me. I smoothed my hair, smiling to myself. I still needed to be cautious, Rory was right in saying we didn't know much about each other. I hoped he truly was the good guy he had shown me and that it wasn't just an act. Oh how I hoped.

Maggie caught my arm as we changed classes. "I saw you with Mr. Pretty Boy before first period. Care to explain, Kirstin Avery Doyle?" Her eyebrows were raised.

I chuckled "I will, Margaret Quinn Garret, after school"

Maggie winced "Shh! Not so loud! I hate my name" She grumbled then continued "AFTER SCHOOL!?" She squealed as she focused on what I had said "Why not at lunch?"

"Because" I replied, rubbing my ear. "I have a ummm, erm, lunch date with Rory"

Her grip on my arm tightened as she got excited "Really? Why?"

"Geez, Sis can you release the death grip on my arm please? I'll get bruises" I told her jokingly

"Sorry" She released me. "To answer your question, your second question, he just wants to know more about me. And I want to know more about him."

"That's great!" She squealed. "I won't sit with you, besides Marie wants to go over decorations for Homecoming" She squeezed my hand "See ya later, hon" and hurried into her class without waiting to hear the reply that sat on my lips. I sighed. I made a mental note not to let Maggie drink coffee in the morning.

Lunch rolled around and I couldn't help but let the butterflies flutter in my stomach a bit. I added another layer of lip gloss in my locker mirror and smoothed my hair before going to the cafeteria. Rory stood at the entrance, smiling at me when I came into view. I smiled in return.

"How's class going for you?" He asked as we stood in line.

"Oh fine. Pre- Calc makes me dizzy, but everything else is going well." I think back to my homework hour yesterday, how the numbers and symbols swam together in my head before I finally I threw my notebook across the room in frustration.

Rory chuckled "If you want help with it, I'm totally here for you. Say the word and I can be your personal tutor." Rory Chandlen, a math wiz? No way!

"Wow, thank you Rory! I really would appreciate it."

We moved through the line quickly and found a small table in the corner. "So tell me about your family, Rory" I said, starting to work up a conversation "Any siblings?"

He nodded between a gulp of his sandwich "Two sisters, Alli's 7, Shelby's 12. And you?"

I shook my head "Just me and mom. Dad left before I could even remember him" I gave him sad smile.

Rory took my hand in his. "I'm sorry Kirstin. A man is coward if he leaves his family like that." I nodded in agreement.

"It's alright Rory, it happened along time ago. It's history" He smiled and asked "Do you like music?"

"You have no idea!" I smiled "I'm pretty much the biggest music nerd you'll ever meet" I went on to describe my undying love of Phantom, Les Miz, Ramin, Hadley Fraser, and Sierra Boggess along with Micheal Buble and Old Blue Eyes.

"I'm pleasantly surprised at your taste." He smiled, then gave a mock pout "No One Direction?"

I giggled "Not a single note" He laughed. He went on to talk about his love of the oldies, Dean Martin and Bing Crosby, and I almost fell out of my chair. We were both sad to hear the bell ring and bid our goodbyes. I smiled as I left. Could this be the start of something really amazing?


	7. Another Day's End

Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Now that school's in session, I'll probably be able to do a chapter each weekend. Please enjoy!**

The bell had rung signaling the end of the last period. Ms. Amick called me to the piano while everyone piled out of the room. She slipped me a business card with a phone number and address of the studio.

"Here you are, she said with a smile. "I'm very excited for you, you know. I'm sure you'll enjoy this experience. It's good for you."

I reached for my bag and slid the card in my wallet. "Thank you, Ms. Admick, I'm sure I will"

I left and collected everything from my locker. No homework tonight, thank goodness! I hummed "Swingin' On A Star" as I went in search of Maggie. She was chatting with a few girls on the Homecoming board about what kind of refreshments they wanted. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Rory grinned down at me, is blue eyes shining.

"Sorry to startle you, Kirsten. I forgot." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper "Here's my number. Text me whenever you like"

I smiled "Thank you, Rory. I defiantly will" I tucked in in with the business card.

"Alright, well, have a good evening Kirsten. I'll see you tomorrow" He gave my hand a squeeze and went down the hallway.

"Bye Rory!" He turned to see me give him a wave.

Maggie rushed over to me without excusing herself from her previous conversation. "Now is 'after school'. Spill!"

She demanded "Alright, alright " I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Don't take that tone with me, sister. We're talking about matters on the heart here" Maggie scolded me mockingly. I put an arm around her shoulder and steered us the direction of the student parking lot.

On our way home,I explained on Rory's apology and how sweet and genuine he was to me, which led to lunch, which led to getting his number. Maggie listened carefully, drinking in every detail.

"Wow." She said when I had finished "I'm quite impressed. He isn't the diva I thought he was. And I had no clue he was crushing on you! Normally I'm really good at that! I can figure out crushes on the rest of Clearwater High except for my own best friend? Am I going mad?"

I assured her she was mentally sane. (I think)

"I think it's really sweet" She continued "I'm happy for you. But I swear if he does one thing to hurt you, I'm kicking his butt into the next zip code!" She said determinedly

"Whatever you say, Maggie"

She shifted a bit in her seat to face me "So what are your thoughts on all of this?"

I sighed and thought for a moment. "I'm excited about, Maggie. I've been feeling sorta lonely, and I'm kinda happy to have a guy in my life. I'm just surprised at how fast Rory did a 180. I'm happy he showed his true self to me." I told her, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel.

She nodded, seeming happy with my response. I pulled into her driveway and unlocked the car for her. Maggie unbuckled and pulled me into a hug. I could smell her green apple perfume, which was her favorite.

"I'm happy for you, Kirsten." She repeated again. "I love you, honey."

I smiled, feeling tears in the back of my eyes. "I love you too" My voice sounded thick.

She pulled away to look at me. "Oh, there's no need to cry, girly." She said patting my cheek. I grinned at her as she stepped out of my car.

"I'm planning on going dress shopping with my mom tonight. Want to come? I'll pick you up."

Maggie nodded, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Text me when you're ready"

I promised I would and blew my best friend a kiss as I pulled out of her drive.

When I arrived home, I found my mom chilling in the living room with a mug of tea. "Hey Momma" I smiled tossing my keys on the table.

"Hey Babe. How was school?" She asked as I plopped down beside her on the couch.

I smiled, thinking of Rory. "Great. Do you have plans tonight?"

She tapped a finger against her mug "Not that I can think of. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, homecoming's coming up. I would like to go dress shopping and maybe Maggie could tag along?" I proposed my idea. "And I'll pay for my dress" I added quickly.

"Sounds alright to me. When do you wanna leave?" She asked.

"I think in an half an hour. It would give me some time to relax and freshen up" Mom nodded.

"Tell Maggie then" she said

I texted Maggie, and then I remembered Rory's number. I tapped it in my phone and then sent him a message.

"Hi Rory! This is Kirsten".

I turned back to my mother. I'd forgotten to tell her about the vocal coach. I explained to her the ordeal.

"That sounds like a great opportunity, Kirsten. I trust Ms. Amick, so I'm okay with it"

I headed to my room and turned on some tunes. I felt my phone buzz. Rory had sent me a message. I sat on my bed and opened it.

'Well hello Ms. Kirsten. And how are you this fine afternoon?"

"No different than when you saw me 10 minutes ago, but fine thanks" I sent him the message.

A few minutes a response came. "Still beautiful, then" With a smiley face at then end.

"Thank you Rory, very sweet of you" I replied.

I relaxed on my bed as we texted back and forth. I was excited to see where this thing with Rory and I would go. I turned on some Andrea Bocelli tunes and let his warm tenor take me away. Maggie told me that she was allowed to go along with me. For the next 20 minutes Rory and I talked about and forth and all the while I smiled, happy to have a guy in my life.

3 hours later we finally trudged home with huge shopping bags in tow.

"Remind me never to wear heels when we're shopping, EVER AGAIN!" Maggie wailed, throwing herself on the sofa.

I sighed "I told you, Maggie. Comfortable shoes next time, sister"

"Alright, I will" She pulled her dress from her bag. "It was so worth it!" She cried in triumph

I smiled, loving my silly best friend's enthusiasm. I peeked back down at my dress through the bag. I was really happy with it. My feet were aching too, so I set my bag on the table and sat in a overstuffed chair across from Meg. Mom came in, hauling her purse over her shoulder.

"Well, that was fun!" She smiled set her purse on a kitchen chair. "Would you girls like hot chocolate?"

We nodded eagerly as Mom worked in the kitchen "Do you ladies have dates?" She asked.

Meg answered first "I might... and Kirsten might too!" Her eyes sparkled

Mom turned to me, her face brightened. "Really? Who?"

"I don't know Mom, I kinda made friends with this really nice guy today named Rory. But Maggie's just rushing to conclusions. I don't think he'll ask me."

"Of course he will!" Maggie exploded "I saw the way he looked at you today, he really likes you!"

"Do you like him?" Mom questioned

"Yes I like him-"

"She hasn't stopped talking about him all day" Maggie interrupted

I rolled my eyes. "It's true, I haven't"

Mom laughed "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

I told her the whole story about Rory's changed attitude and how sweet he had been to me.

"He sounds very sweet, I'd like to meet him sometime" She told me when I finished

She brought our mugs to us and sat down

"I'll see what I can do. Wait a second, Maggie who could you be going with?" I completely forgot about her comment.

"I have this thing for Danny Walters. He's on the Homecoming committee. Sweet guy" She smiled, a twinkle in her eye.

"Aww that's great" My heart melted at her smile

"We talk a lot. I think he likes me" She said softly. My normally bubbly friend was being serious.

"I'm sure he'll ask you, just give it time" I assured her

The three of us chatted over cocoa for the next hour. Maggie glanced at her watch and told me she should probably go. I took her home, returned home and got ready for bed.

"It was great hanging out with you tonight Mom. I've missed it" I told her as I went to tell her goodnight.

Mom pulled me into a hug "Good sweetheart, I'm glad. I have too." She kissed my forehead "Sleep tight"

As I went upstairs, my phone rang. It was Rory.

"Hi Rory!" I answered brightly

"Oh hello Kirsten. I'm sorry, I must have called you by accident."

"It's alright. Do you need me to hang up?"

"No, of course not! How did your evening go?"

"Fine, thank you. Just got myself a homecoming dress with Maggie. Was able to spend to spend some time with my Mom"

"That's nice, I hope you had a great time"

"Very sweet thing to say"

" Are you excited for homecoming?"

" Yes, very much!"

" That's great, I'm excited too!"

I smiled. Would he ask me?

" Kirsten, would you like to study together soon?"

" Sounds great. You know I need help in the Pre- Calc"

" I can totally help you there, dear. No worries"

" Thank you. I'm sorry, I've got to go, it's been a long night."

" Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well"

" Goodnight Rory"

" Goodnight, Kirsten"

With that I curled up in bed and softly turned on some music, letting Alfie Boe sweep me off to my dreams.

**There you go! REVIEW PLEASE! Tell your friends on this website about this! Spread the word! I really hope you guys are enjoying this! Thank you for the support! Pictures of Maggie and Kirsten's dresses are on my profile!**


	8. Study Date and Plans

**Hello my awesome readers (or reader, I guess) So sorry for the delay in the next installment. I hope you enjoy it and please tell your friends here about it!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Thankfully, the rest of the week flew by quickly, a blur of homework and shifts at the cafe. Rory continued to chat with me at lunch and in between classes. Maggie was excited about our growing relationship, and Mom was too.

Friday after school Rory asked me over to his house so we could study for our huge Pre-Calc test that was coming up on Monday. I dropped Maggie off at her house, drove to my house to freshen up, and Rory picked me up.

"Hi Kirsten." He smiled "Haven't seen you in a while"

I laughed "Yeah it's been forever"

I couldn't help but noticed his sleek, black BMW. I shifted in the black leather seat; I could tell it was a pricey car.

Rory seemed to notice. "Sorry about the car. My parents won't let me get a junky one. I hate this thing, it's so stuffy and well-to- do"

I smoothed my ponytail. "Oh it's fine! It's beautiful"

He chuckled "So I heard we're doing Phantom for our school musical. Are you auditioning?"

I completely had forgotten about auditions. "Yeah, yeah of course I am. I'm hoping to get something in the ensemble. We all know that the role of Christine is going to Charlotte" My heart sank.

He took my hand. "Hey, cheer up." He gave me a tender smile. "You never know, you could get it. Charlotte doesn't have the voice nor the heart for Christine"

I nodded "I know. It's just frustrating because she gets every good role, every important role."

He shook his head "I don't get it, always puts her in everything. You have way more talent than her"

"I don't know, I haven't really had an opinion made on my voice. I don't think I'm that good."

"You're talented, Kirsten Doyle, I can see it. I see that light in your eyes when you talk about music, the way your cheeks get pink when you start one of your Phantom rants" He smiled.

"You are the only one who puts up with my Phantom rants, Mister" I replied

"You can see your passion for music in everything you do, Kirsten. That's the gift, honey"

I smiled, blushing under Rory's praise. I played with his fingers, tangled in mine. He turned on some music, a soft Mozart melody swelled through the air. I leaned my head against the window, watching the world outside as we drove. As we turned into the driveway, butterflies awakened in my stomach. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Relax, my parents already love you. Don't worry about a thing." Rory seemed to have read my mind

"Th..they do?"

"Yes, you've all I've been able to talk about the past few days" I felt my cheeks heat.

Rory turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, opening my door for me. He took my hand and led me up the large stone steps that led to a large mahogany door , He typed in a passcode and the door unlocked.

"Please don't let all this intimidate you. My parents like to show off their wealth. Just ignore it" He pressed a kiss in my hair.

My mind reeled. This had been the first time he had kissed me since he had acted snotty. Somehow I felt safe near him, the way his hand clasped around mine. Rory led me inside a beautiful foyer. The dark wood walls gleamed and were decorated with beautiful paintings of nature and portraits. A small chandelier sparkled over our heads. The warm scent of cinnamon greeted us as Rory closed the door behind me. As grand as it all was, it felt homey and welcoming.

"It's lovely" I whispered, drinking my surroundings.

"Thanks" He grinned, following my gaze. "Dad and Mom are big fans of art"

"I can tell."

Rory led me to the left,where there was a cozy day room and behind it opened into a large kitchen and a connected dining room. A tall blonde woman sat at the island in the kitchen, drinking from a mug and flipping through a magazine.

"Hi, Mom" Rory said brightly

Mrs. Chandlen gave start as she saw me next to Rory. "Rory, you didn't tell us you were bringing company!" She jumped her chair and smoothed her shoulder-length hair.

Rory chuckled "Kirsten, this is my mother. Mom, this is Kirsten Doyle. We go to school together"

I extended my hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Chandlen. You have a beautiful home"

She gave my hand a gentle shake. "The pleasure is mine. And thank you, dear. Rory speaks of you often" She smiled warmly, her blue eyes shining behind her brown frames. I smiled sheepishly.

"Kirsten needs some help with Pre-Calc, so we decided to study together." He continued

Just then two girls came running towards us, wrapping their arms around Rory. They were both blonde, blue-eyed and thin. The smaller of the two whispered loudly to Rory.

"Who's the girl? She's pretty!" She pushed back her soft blonde curls with a small hand.

Rory chuckled, picking up his youngest sister. "Alli, this is my friend Kirsten"

Alli smiled bashfully and gave me a small wave.

"Hi there, Alli" I said. "It's really nice to meet you"

A tall, athletic looking girl stepped forward "Hi Kirsten! I'm Shelby!" She flashed a huge smile that lit up the room.

"Hi Shelby, great to meet you!" I replied

We made the usual small talk and Rory then declared it was time to get studying. He led me a large study past the dining room.

"Your family is so sweet" I told him as we sat on a sofa

"Thanks" He smiled "Dad's still at work, but I'm sure you'll meet him soon"

"Alli is a sweetheart."

He smiled at me

"You're great with kids, Rory. That's a nice thing to see in a guy."

He chuckled, taking my hand and pressing a kiss to it. For the next two hours we poured over worksheets, notes, textbooks, and vocabulary. Rory was gentle and slow with me when he saw just how frustrated I got. He just patted my shoulder and walked me through it. Finally it all made sense. I saw the tenderness in those beautiful, pale blue eyes. He wanted to help me succeed.

"Game over" He chuckled, tossing aside a binder full of notes

I laughed, relaxing against the sofa. "Thank you for your help Rory, I needed it"

"I know you did, sweetie. I'm always here to help" He took a lock of my hair between his fingers

I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his shoulder. He pulled me closer and I could smell his cologne. I closed my eyes, feeling safe in his embrace. Rory leaned his head against mine.

"Kirsten" He whispered

"Yes?"

" Would you like to go to homecoming with me, love?"

" I would love too" I smiled up to him

He took my face in his hands, his thumbs stroking my cheek as he smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"We need to get you home" He took my hand as I gathered my things

We bid his family goodbye and drove home in silence until he pulled up up to my house.

"Thank you for everything Rory" I smiled

"You are most welcome, dear" He replied

I leaned across and kissed his cheek and pulled him in for a hug.

"Have a good evening Rory"

"You too Kirsten" He gave my hand a squeeze and I got out.

I waved as he pulled out. Of course, Maggie wanted to know all details of our first 'date'. Her word, not mine. She was overjoyed that he asked me to homecoming. As I finish a few other bits of homework, I remembered the business card from Mr. Donovan. I reached for it and dialed the number feeling my heart pound in my chest.

"Hello, Erik Donovan speaking" Came a soft , deep, velvet voice.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, hello Mr. Donovan. My name is Kirsten Doyle. My choir director, Amy Admick, told me who wished to speak with me."

"Ahh hello, Ms. Doyle. It's a pleasure to finally be speaking with you."

"Why, thank you very much. Call me Kirsten, please"

"Only if you'll call me Erik"

"Alright then, Erik." I smiled

" I do hope we get to meet in person soon, Kirsten" The way he said my name sent chills through my body

"Yes sir. I was hoping we could set up an appointment, if that's alright"

"Of course, of course. I have a slot open tomorrow if that suits you."

I checked my planner "Yes, I'm free anytime around 1 'o clock"

"That works out nicely"

"Is there anything I need to bring, sir?"

"No, nothing at all. And please, Kirsten, call me Erik"

"Yes si- Erik."

"I believe the address of my studio is on my business card. I hope you will have no trouble finding it"

"Oh, I should do just fine, thank you"

"I look forward to seeing you, Kirsten."

"As I do you Erik" And with that, the line at the other end clicked off.

* * *

** Ahh yes we finally get taste of Erik! I promise you'll see more of him in the next chapter! Please review and tell your friends!**


	9. Meeting Erik

**Hey there! I see some new names on my review! Thank you for your input and support!t It means the world! It's great! Well, I wont keep you any longer. It's the moment you've been waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

It seemed like ages before one 'o clock finally came the next day. I was as jittery as could be. What would he be like? Would I live up to his standards? I tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach as I made my way to Donovan Studios.

The fall afternoon was bright and clear as I pulled into the driveway. I gaped as I saw a huge white home at the top of the hill. Did I have the wrong address? I pulled up to the house, every fiber of my being becoming more nervous than before. '_Deep breath Kirsten_ I told myself. I gathered my keys, purse and courage before going up to the massive red door. I banged the gold knocker against it twice, fiddling with the strap of my purse. An intercom system buzzed on the right side of the door buzzed, causing me to jump.

"Who is it?" Came the same velvet tone.

"This is Kirsten Doyle, I have an appointment with Mr. Donovan" I answered

"Yes of course" I could almost hear a smile in his voice.

The door opened, revealing a tall, slender, gentleman. He wore a black turtle neck, black jeans and black dress shoes that shined. He had a pale complexion and sharp features. His eyes were a shocking blue, that seemed to pierce my very soul. But most noticeable was the slim, white mask that covered half of the handsome face. It looked just as the mask in the stage production does, the wires were somewhere buried in his thick, dark hair that was slicked back. A very detailed costume mask. He was a breathtaking sight. Felt my heart leap in my chest. And I swear I heard Meg Giry shriek _"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!_" in my head.

"It's a pleasure to be with you, Ms. Doyle" His words were gentle and he smiled warmly, his eyes sparkling

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Donovan. I assure you" I kept my tone even and gentle.

"How rude of me, leaving you in the cold like this!" He reached for my hand, sweeping me inside. "I apologize, very inconsiderate of me" He hand was surprisingly cool to the touch.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Donovan. No apology necessary" I smoothed my french braid.

"Ms. Doyle, Erik I insist" He smiled

"Only if I am Kirsten to you" I grinned

Erik extended his hand "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He pressed a kiss to my hand

"Thank you, Erik. I'm honored to be here" I replied as he released me

His eyes widened as he chuckled "Honored? Why, thank you!"

I couldn't help but blush under Erik's enthusiasm. Erik took my arm gently as he grandly gestured to his foyer

"Welcome to my home, Kirsten."

"T- Thank you." I stuttered "It's beautiful"

I gazed around the room, my eyes feasting on the décor around me. The deep brown marble tiles beneath me, the cream walls that were covered in paintings, a winding wooden staircase that lead to another level were all screaming for my attention. The high ceiling and large windows let in light, making everything gleam and sparkle.

"Thank you." He smiled again as he led me to the living room, where a huge fire roared in a brown stone fireplace. The soft carpet beneath our feet and the red curtains made the room feel warm and comfortable. We sat on large red sofa that had a brown throw draped across the back. Suddenly, a woman came through a walkway that led from the kitchen to the living room. She was plump, with rosy cheeks and sparkling emerald eyes. She graying hair was wound into a bun at the back of her head

"Hello Erik dear! Made a bit of tea for you and the guest!" The woman said happily, her Irish accent thick. Erik chuckled, rising

"Mrs. Andrews, may I present Ms. Kirsten Doyle. She is my new pupil" He grinned proudly at me.

I rose to my feet, extending my hand " It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Andrews." I looked down at the tea service that sat on the coffee table in front of Erik and I.

"Oh you're most welcome, dear. I'm here if you ever need me" She patted my hand, gave Erik a smile, and then disappeared.

I grinned "She's a sweetheart" I told Erik as he poured me a cup

"Indeed she is. The woman raised me since I was five. My parent's had died. A very gentle, Christian lady." His tone was soft

"Oh I'm sorry." I felt an ache in my chest

"It's quite alright, Kirsten" He smiled sadly

"If it's any comfort, I've never known my dad. He left before I was born. I know it can be hard" The ache became deeper.

"I'm sorry to hear that. A man should be proud of have a young woman such as beautiful and intelligent as you for a daughter."

I smiled softly "Thank you" I ran my thumb across the red rose imprinted on the cream porcelain.

"So tell me about yourself, mademoiselle" He brightened, lightening the mood.

"There isn't much to tell, Erik" I shrugged. "I'm a junior at Clearwater High School. I participate in my school choir and drama club. Straight A student. I work at the Mocha Cafe in town Square. And I love anything musical theater. There you go" I listed them off my fingers.

"Well, I'm happy to hear those things, Kirsten. Fan to fan, what is your favorite musical?" Erik smiled

"Les Miserables and The.."I trailed off, not sure if I should continue

He nodded for me to go on, seeming interested. I took a deep breathe, praying I wouldn't offend him or the costume he wore.

"The Phantom of the Opera, by Andrew Lloyd Webber, sir" I finished timidly

"Ahh two classics indeed" He beamed, his voice rich. 'My favorites as well. You can tell, I'm a fan." He gestured to the mask. Something told me now that it wasn't a costume piece. Now that I saw it up closer, I noticed the blush of pink across the cheekbone of the mask. I felt a twinge of uneasiness.

I nodded. "I see. I wish I could dress as Christine. But that Carlotta dress would be hard to navigate in"

Erik chuckled,a hearty, deep, laugh "Yes it would" He became a bit more serious

"I hope it does not bother you, Kirsten. My mask"

"Oh nonsense! Not at all!" I assured him

_My_ mask? Was he implying this was a permanent staple of his wardrobe? What was the secret behind the the tender eyes, the soft spoken manner? Whose is that face in the mask?

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed meeting Erik! I will continue this scene in the next chapter. I wanted Erik's home to have a more Beauty & the Beast feel to it, that's why there is more red and brown than the usual black/red combo's I normally picture with Erik. Also, I kinda came up with Mrs. Andrews on the spot as I typed, going along with the Beauty & the Beast theme. I also named her in honor of Julie Andrew's 77th birthday today!** **I hope you enjoyed it! Review and share!**


	10. Sing For Me

**WOW! Thank to all the new people for reviewing! Can't thank you enough! 3 So nice to have you on board! Please Enjoy the next installment of My Strange Tutor**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ahh yes, well I think we should get started" Erik's velvet voice pulled me out of my train of thought.

I nodded rather stupidly. "Of course."

I set my cup on the tea service with the napkin and stood as Erik did the same. Gently he took my hand saying,

"The studio is this way" As he led me out of the living room and through the foyer and into a large room of the right.

The room was a gorgeous. It was huge, with dark, maple colored flooring beneath out feet that gleamed. The dark green on the walls gave the room a different feel than the red and brown themed living room I had seen. Across the room there was a large bay window with a small, cushioned, bench attached to it, The fabric of the seat was a dark brown, which matched the curtains that framed the window. In the middle of the room stood a large, sleek grand piano. Delicate sheet music was spread across the top of the piano. Erik released my hand quickly and rushed to the piano, scooping up the sheets.

"I'm so sorry, my dear" He apologized, his face red with embarrassment.

"Oh it's fine, Erik, really" I helped him.

I glanced a one of the sheets, gaping at the delicately written music. This wasn't the printed sheet music I was expecting. This was handwritten with fluid motion making the notes seem as if they were floating on the page. They had poetic tiles such as My Angle  and Sweet Sensations.  I turned to Erik and asked,

"Did you compose these Erik? I don't mean to pry"

"No, do not apologize, sweetheart. Yes, these creations are mine."

Butterflies shot in my stomach as he called me sweetheart. His voice was so tender and gentle, he practically made me swoon.

"I.. I'd love to hear you play sometime" I stuttered

Erick chuckled "Thank you Kirsten"

He sat down at the piano and lifted and cover of the keys. He played a few chords to warm up.

"Now, I told you not prepare any music for a reason. I would like to hear your, raw, natural voice. I did hear it once, at the recital, but I wish to refresh my memory. Nothing sugar coated or staged. Just you, singing to me. Pick whatever song you like and take however long you need. I'm ready when you are." He told me tenderly.

It felt as if a rock had fallen into my stomach. Suddenly I became incredibly nervous. Taking a deep breath, I nodded. What on Earth was I to sing? I wracked my mind, searching for a song he would enjoy. I decided against all the Phantom songs, and anything too vaudeville, happy-go-lucky, Broadway showtunes. I'm sure he wanted something gorgeous, and that's what I would give him.

"Ave Maria?" I asked. I had sung the song many a time in choir, for church services, and warm ups.

Erik nodded, his eyes shining. "Beautiful choice"

He began playing, his fingers caressing the keys tenderly. I took another deep breath, set my hand on my diaphragm, relaxed and began.

_Ave Maria_  
_Gratia plena_  
_Maria, gratia plena_  
_Maria, gratia plena_  
_Ave, ave dominus_  
_Dominus tecum_  
_Benedicta tu in mulieribus_  
_Et benedictus_  
_Et benedictus fructus ventris_  
_Ventris tuae, Jesus._  
_Ave Maria_

The music poured out of me and everything felt right. I watch Erik carefully as I sang. His eyes shone with admiration. Or was something more? Adoration? Longing? I felt breathless, beautiful and confident un his gaze. I finished, hitting the last note gracefully. Our music, his accompaniment and my voice, lingered in the air sweetly. We just stood there, wrapped in the moment, going over what had just happened, taking it. Erik look pleased beyond belief.

"You are amazing" He stood and pressed a few tender kisses to my hands.

"Th..thank you Erik. I hope that it pleased you" I said shyly.

"Kirstin Doyle, you did more than pleased me. You, my dear, have given me hope that this kind of beautiful music will live on. _You_ are an angel of music." His voice showed my how much he meant what he said.

I felt the pinprick of tears behind my eyes "Erik, thank you. Finally someone who understands" My voice grew soft as I looked into his eyes.

Without thinking, I pulled him into my arms and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled him close, embracing him tightly. It could smell his manly cologne, which sent my mind reeling.

"You have no idea what all this means to me, Erik. I've never had something like this happen to me. Ever" My voice was muffled against his chest.

He hugged me tightly, to my surprise. "You deserve this, Kirsten. I will teach you all I can. I promise." He said in a determined tone.

I released our embrace to look into his eyes, smiling gently. "Thank you."

I heard the clock strike a new hour and I quickly glanced at my watch. I needed to get home. Sadness made my heart heavy. I wanted to stay here forever.

"I'm so sorry, Erik I must get home. I wish I could stay longer. Thank you for opening your home to me so graciously." I squeezed his hand.

Erik led to the door. "You are more than welcome, my dear. I understand. Maybe we could meet tomorrow? May call you and we can set up a time to meet?"

"I would love too" I nodded "Goodbye Erik"

Erik pressed a kiss to my hand "Goodbye Kirsten. Until tomorrow"

* * *

**There you go! Hope enjoyed it! Gotta love a little Kirsten/Erik sappiness. :) Review please. Again, I do not own Ave Maria or any Phantom characters, only the ones from my imagination.  
**


	11. Lunch With The Phantom

**Hi everybody! Thank you the amazing reviews! Special thank you to funnygirl00 who has supported this fic from day one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

I drove home is silence, still going over my time with Mr. Donovan in my mind. I felt giddy, with the butterflies still raging in my stomach. He was just so handsome and tender and romantic...wait, she had Rory to think about. Were we actually dating? What was our relationship, really? Just then my cell phone rang. It was Rory. I hate talking on the phone while driving, so I answered the call, hit speaker and tossed my cell on the passenger seat.

"Hi Rory"

"Sweetie, where were you? I've tried to get a hold of you all afternoon."

"Oh I'm sorry, honey. I had my first vocal lesson today and I lost track of time. I'm sorry, dear!" I apologized quickly

"It's alright. I wondered if you wanted to go catch a movie, but it's to late for that now. Can we try tomorrow afternoon?"

I sighed. Erik wanted to meet me tomorrow. I so badly wanted to see him and I couldn't say no to those beautiful blue eyes.

"No, Rory I'm afraid I can't make it. I've made plans" I told him

"With who? For what?" He snapped

"Maybe it's none of your business" I replied coldly. "And thank for not asking how a very important appointment went for me." The sarcastic words fled from my mouth before I could think.

"Fine, Kirsten. Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow" With that the line went dead.

I moaned in frustration and reached for my phone, chucking it into my purse harder than I intended. I took a deep breath, feeling tears in my eyes. I shoved my OLC Love Never Dies CD into the player, found Til I Hear You Sing, and cranked up the volume, relying on Ramin's voice to ease the hurt in my heart.

* * *

Later that evening, my phone rang once more. I ran to the desk in my bedroom where it sat. I smiled to myself as I saw Erik's number.

"Hi Erik." I answered

"Hello Kirsten, I hope you don't mind my calling" That smooth voice washed over me sweetly. The voice was so comforting after the drama earlier.

"Not at all. You are more than welcome to call me whenever you like"

"That's very sweet of you. I was calling to see if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow afternoon. Your mother is also welcome."

"That would be lovely." I smiled. "That's very kind of you to think of her; thank you"

"How about around noon? Would that work?" Erik asked

"Yes, I think it will. Thank again."

"You are most welcome, my dear. Have a lovely evening Kirsten"

"And you Erik" I hung up and set my phone on my desk. I called my mother and told her of my plans, checking to make sure everything would work out. She eagerly agreed. Returning to my room,I began jumping around and squealing happily. I threw myself on my bed, proclaiming.

"Erik Donovan, you are the greatest man on Earth"

* * *

I could barely concentrate throughout the church service the next day. I felt like a little kid. I forced myself to let God calm my heart and focus on Him. The service ended quickly. Mom and I returned home and got ready to head to Erik's house. As we drove over to his house, I spoke with Mom about Erik.

"Mom, I want you to know that Erik's...not like other guys"

She raised her eyebrows "How so?"

"It's a good thing. He's very...old fashioned, I guess is the way to put it. But he wears... a mask"

"Well looks like someone got her dream come true. You got yourself a Phantom" She laughed lightly.

I smiled "Momma, I'm serious. He wears a mask, all the time."

Her smiled dropped, concern in her eyes. "For real?"

I nodded "That mask is very real. I'm trying not to let my imagination take off, but I keep thinking there's something underneath."

"It could be possible" My mom replied

"It could just be me phangirling" I leaned my head against the window.

As we pulled into the driveway, my mom let out a long whistle.

"I know, right?" I said excitedly

I practically sprinted to the porch, and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello Kirsten" I could here a smile in Erik's tone

My mom raised her eyebrows as she heard his voice, and mouthed to me '_He sounds hot!'_ I giggled and nodded

I hit the button to reply "Hi Erik"

The door swung open, revealing Erik once again. He wore a white, red pin-striped dress shirt, and red tie, and brown dress pants. He ushered us into the foyer, welcoming us again to his home. He beamed and me and I hurried to hug him. He pulled me in a tender embrace and once again I smelled that cologne that made my knees weak. It felt good to back in his arms. He released me all too soon.

"Lovely to see you, Kirsten" He smiled

"And you, Erik" I blushed

He extended a hand towards Mom.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Doyle" He took her hand in both of his

" Call me Abigail, please. You as well, Erik. You have a beautiful home." She seemed just as in awe of his home as I had been.

Erik escorted us beyond the living room to the grand dining. A long mahogany stood in the middle of the room and it was laden with several large bowls and assorted pans. In the middle of the table two silver candlesticks held two glowing candle. Being the music nerd I was, my mind went straight to Les Mis. I grinned seeing Mrs. Andrews bustling around the table, her eyes twinkling as she saw me.

"Lovely to see you again, deary" She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

Again, introductions were made. Erik pulled out my chair for me as well as Mom's. Mrs. Andrews was about leave when Erik graciously asked her to join us. He hurried from his seat to pull her chair out for her too, pecking her cheek. Seating himself again, he took my and Mrs. Andrews' hand. I reached for my mom's hand as he said "Let us pray" and poured his heart out to God. Then we began the meal. There was potato soup with freshly baked bread, fresh salad, and cheesecake.

"Erik is an amazing baker." Mrs. Andrews told me as I took my first bite of my favorite dessert

My eyes widened, looking to Erik "No way!"

He blushed, nodding "It's my secret talent" He said with a smile

"Looks like I'm coming over more often"

Erik squeezed my hand "I'd like that"

After lunch, Erik led us to the studio, where there were two large sofas that had not been there yesterday. He gestured for us to sit. He took a seat at the piano.

"I always like to entertain my company, so I hope don't mind if I play for you"

"Go right ahead" My mother said eagerly

"Well I thought about a duet. Kirsten, would you be so kind as to join me?

I nodded, a bit nervous

"Don't fret, it's a song I'm sure you know"

He played a melody I saw all too familiar with. Chills rose within me as he began;

_If I said I loved you,_

_All my life I loved you._

_Would the line be crossed?_

_Would the words make sense?_

_Would the thought be cause for concern?_

_Would you turn to frost?_

_Would you take offense?_

_Or perchance feel love in return?_

His voice was some angelic combination of Hadley and Ramin, but with that same smooth tone he spoke him. This man took my breath away. My knees buckled, but then I saw that strength and admiration in his eyes. After a deep breath, I took the lead

_If I said I loved you_

_All my life I loved you._

_Would you think me cruel?_

_To presume as much?_

_Should I take more time to declare?_

_Would I seem a fool_

_At admit as such?_

_In my heart you've always been there._

Again the music worked within me again as I sang. I almost found myself believing I was in love with Erik, because it's almost as if I saw. We sang together with such a passion that overwhelmed us both. When the song was over, we stood breathlessly, looking into each others eyes. The claps from Mrs. Andrews and my mom broke our spell. Erik stood an kissed my hand.

"You are amazing, Erik" I told him through tears

"I am nothing compared to you"

I turned to face him.

"That is not true. You are an angel."

He just looked tenderly into my eyes and kissed my hand again.

Afternoon grew into evening, and we had to leave. Erik embraced both my mother and then me, holding me there for a long time.

"I'll see you soon, Erik" I promised him

"I look forward to it" He smiled.

As we drove home, my mom commented,

"He's quite affectionate towards you"

"Yes, I know. Does it bother you?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. He's quite the gentleman. Just be careful alright?"

I nodded. I couldn't wait until I saw him again.

* * *

**Yep, more sappiness. Hope enjoyed it! Review please. And please feel free to send me a PM whenever. Also, there is a link on my profile to what Kirsten is wearing in this chapter. Much love! I do not own the music of Pirate Queen or the LCO LND productoin  
**


	12. The Story Continues

**WOOHOO NEW CHAPTER! Hahaha thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! It's so great! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Erik's POV**

I waved as the car pulled out of the driveway, Kirsten's brilliant smile beaming at me through the tinted window. I sighed, pulling the curtain back to it's position over the window. These past few days had been the best of my life. I remembered how long I had dreamed of meeting her, planning everything in my mind.

I first saw Kirsten Doyle perform 6 months ago at a school recital. I remember that innocent smile that radiated the room. The way her eyes sparkled beneath the spotlight. And when she sang, my spirit soared. Her delicate soprano sweetened the air with each note. She was perfect in every way possible. What charmed him the most was the way she humbly curtseyed when the crowd when wild. She didn't seem to know just how much she was loved by the audience, even more loved by me. I vowed the moment she sang that I would love her until my dying breath, and pray one day she would feel the same.

Then, to see her standing on my doorstep after months of longing. She was practically giddy with excitement. She acted as if my mask was nothing, as if I was just another man. It didn't phase her in the least bit. I loved her facial expressions during our time together, she was childlike, youthful and warm. I longed for her, and treated her with the respect she deserved. Her mother was as charming as Kirsten herself and was a lovely person to be in the company of.

Listening to Kirsten sing was like being in Heaven. It was delicate, precious. I was so taken with the beauty of her voice that I've forgotten the whole reason she was suddenly in my life. I was here to train her, guide her into the success I knew she could achieve.….

* * *

**Kirsten's POV**

Upon closing my locker door Monday morning, Rory ran up to me.

"Kirsten, I'm so sorry about the other day, I wasn't thinking" He told me before I could say a word.

I sighed "Rory, I need to apologize as well. We both lost our tempers a bit. I'm sorry too."

He took my hand gently.

"Can we forget this ever happened?" He asked

I nodded. "Of course. Wanna meet up at lunch?"

He smiled "Sounds great," He said as the bell rang. "See you then." He kissed the back of my hand before heading to class.

I gave him a smile and turned in the direction of my class, trying to shake the memory of Erik's tender kisses on my knuckles. I've been thinking about Erik ever since I met him and I really hope that my admiration for Erik won't effect the fragile relationship Rory and I have. But only time will tell where things would go.

At lunch, Rory and I discussed my experience with Erik, although I left out the parts about how lovely he was and how he made me completely giddy. As we chatted he said

"Kirsten, I'd like to take you out for dinner this Friday."

My heart lept "I'd love that Rory."

"There's this little Italian restaurant on Main Street I'd like to try. Does that sound alright?"

I nodded eagerly "That sounds lovely."

"Would 6:30 be alright?" He asked.

"That should work." I told him, "I'll have to check, though"

"Great!" He smiled "Let me know when you when you are sure."

A few hours later, in study hall, I told Maggie about our conversation.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" She shrieked, causing everyone in the library to look around for the culprit of the noise.

"Hush Maggie!" I giggled, then lowered my voice. "Yeah he asked me out. I'm really excited"

She gasped "You know what we should do?!"

I shook my head. Knowing Maggie, it could be anything.

"We should have a sleep over after your date! There can be popcorn, chocolate, and Disney movies!" She squealed.

"Sssh! Yes, that sounds awesome. Just wait for me to text you Friday night so you can come over. I'll tell you all about how it went." I smiled

"And then on Saturday we can have a girls day out! We could go to that spa you've had your eye on!" Maggie continued

"Just promise me you'll wear suitable shoes?"

"I will" She pouted

The rest of the day was uneventful. After working through a pile of Chemistry homework, I sat on my bed, jamming to some Sheytoons. I swear, there's nothing better than Ramin, Hadley , and bluegrass. Turning on _Take Me Away _softly, I snuggled into bed for a nap...

* * *

_Erik wrapped his arms around me, smiling. _

"_Darling Kirsten, I love you so much." He whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly_

"_I love you, my dear. More than I can put into words" I kissed his lips softly._

"_I do not deserve your love." He whispered "You are angel, the one true light in my life." He took my face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing my cheekbones_

"_You deserve everything everything in the world Erik." I pleaded with him. "I'm not enough..."_

_Erik broke me off "Not enough? My love, you are utter perfection, my life, my entire universe. Without you I am nothing." The tears ran down his cheeks, beneath his mask._

_Upon seeing his tears, mine came through as well._

"_Erik, stop that, please. Look at us!" I smiled though my tears, caressing his face. "We're happy, we're in love! I'm with you, and I'm never leaving"_

_I pressed my face to his, our tears mixing. I kissed his cheek and face, kissing each of his tears away. I gently wiped the tears off his mask, careful not to move it out of place._

"_Kirsten, you don't understand-"_

"_Ssssh, I do understand, love. I will always be by your side. No one can tear us apart. Ever." I assured him. I sealed my promise with a tender, warm kiss._

"_Oh Kirsten, my darling." He murmured against my hair._

_I laid my head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. Softly Erik began to sing,_

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,

Lead me, save me, from my solitude..

* * *

I was a woken by something brushing against my face. My hair being pushed back by a tender, leather-gloved hand. There was a black mass near my bed. I could smelling a cologne, it's scent all too familiar. Before I could say a word, there was a swish of fabric, and the mass was gone.

* * *

**Dun Dun DAHHH! If ya didn't figure it out, Kirsten was dreaming. I figured since some people liked the dream in the first chapter, I could right another dream. Also, I loved getting into Erik's head a bit. I do not own Sheytoons or All I Ask of You. Please Review!**


	13. More Time With Erik

**I'm back! Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews! Please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Kirsten's POV**

I sat upright bed, staring around my darkened room. Reaching for my phone, I started towards my window, peering to see if the figure was still near. Without thinking, I dialed Erik's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Erik?!" I replied quickly.

"Kirsten, what is it? What's wrong?" His voice was panicked

"I...I don't know." I faltered "I..just needed to hear your voice."

"What happened?" He pressed on

" Something..odd happened. But, I'm sure it was just a dream." I took a deep breath, trying to rationalize.

"Ssssh darling, everything's alright. I'm here." Erik said softly, his voice caressing me.

"Yes, Erik thank you. I'm sorry a bothered you."

"Do not apologize Kirsten, I am here for you."

"I..I miss you, Erik." I told him meekly

"I miss you as well dear."

"May I come by tomorrow? I need a song for the Phantom auditions."

"Of course, sweetheart. Sleep well darling. I'm here, remember that."

I sighed "Thank you, Erik. See you soon."

"It can't come soon enough."

I hung up reluctantly, still longing to hear his sweet voice.

**Erik's POV**

I had frightened her. Tears pressed against the back of my eyes as she called me, desperation in her voice. She needed me for comfort, the same person that had brought her terror. Before her call, I had jumped from her bedroom window, darted across her lawn, and made my way to my car across the street. Now as I hung up, I sobbed against the steering wheel. How could I hurt her like this? I had evoked fear in her.

"Kirsten my darling, I am so sorry." I whispered into the darkness of the night.

I just wanted to see her again. I adored that soft smile that graced her lips as she slept, the way her hair lay across the pillow. My arms ached to hold her. My heart had stopped she whispered my name,

"_Erik. Erik don't leave me." _Her tender voice begged.

" I won't ever leave you, my love." I told her. I wanted to kiss her, rock in my arms. I wanted to protect her. I made this mistake of caressing her hair, her locks silky beneath my touch. I saw her beautiful emerald eyes flutter open, and then I made my escape.

I thought back to her voice. Did she really want me? No, it couldn't be true. No one could love me. No one would ever love me.

**Kirsten's POV**

The next day, I buzzed Erik's call box. It almost felt routine to be over at Erik's all the time. I needed to see him. Okay, I didn't NEED to see him, but it was as if every fiber of my being begged to see him. He answered door, a tender smile smile on his face. Before he could say a word, I rushed into his arms, finally back in his embrace.

"It's good to see you Erik" I told him, cuddling my head against his chest.

He chuckled "And you, Kirsten. Welcome back." He held me close

I took his face in my hands, careful not to touch the mask. "Thank you. I've missed you."

Erik patted my hand which sat on the good side of his face. "I've missed you too, darling."

We went to the studio, going through the motions of daily chit-chat.

"Are you nervous for the audition?" He inquired

"Of course I am! This Phantom we're talking about. I live and breathe it. It's my world, my everything." I gushed.

" I believe in you." He smiled tenderly

Blushing, I said "I apologize for the phangirl rant. They just kinda pop up. It's unstoppable."

"It's quite alright, my dear. I love that about you. Among other qualities." I blushed under his praise.

He picked up a stack of song books off the piano.

" I thought about doing Ave Maria." I told him.

He nodded "Very light, very sweet, but at the same time meaningful. Something Christine would definitely sing. It fits you beautifully."

I beamed at him. I had missed him so much. I didn't deserve it.

"Thank you, Erik" I gave his hand a squeeze. "You're faith in me means in the world." I took both of his hands in mine. He looked down at me, his large stature making me feel safe.

"Kirsten, you deserve the world, more than I can give you." He whispered, looking adoringly into my eyes.

"Erik, having you in my life means so much. I don't know what I'd do with you you. I need you in my life." I whispered to him. I don't know why I was telling him this or where it was even coming from.

Erik reached up a trembling hand to touch my cheek. He ran his thumb across my cheekbone. He ran his hand through my hair carefully, his eyes never leaving mine.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before. I've never felt... _needed.._before." His breathing grew ragged

"I _do _need you. You're my rock, quickly becoming by best friend. You are here whenever I need you." I assured him.

"I'm will always be here for you." He whispered, wrapping me tighter in our embrace.

He tilted his face closer to mine. My heart pounded in my chest. I couldn't do this, could I? I felt the warmth of this breathe on my face. I pulled him closer me, practically on my tip toes to reach him._ 'Please let this happen, please let it happen.' _I prayed. Just as our lips were about to meet, the thrill ringing of my phone ripped us apart. I squeezed my eyes shut, shrinking against him in disappointment.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered

"Do not apologize, my love." He kissed my head

I looked at my phone. It was Rory.

* * *

**Sorry, the whole interrupting kiss thing is really cliche, but I had to think of something! Thanks to funnygirl00 for the sleep-talking idea! You guys rock!** **Review!**


	14. Answering The Call

**First, I must apologize for the horrid typos in my Fic! I'm so sorry! I will get them fixed ASAP! Please enjoy the next addition!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Answer it sweetheart." Erik urged me. "I don't want you to miss the call."

I nodded, reluctantly pulling myself our embrace. I looked back up to him, caressing his cheek with the back of my hand.

"I'll be right here." He smiled "Go."

I stepped out into the foyer, pressing the button to put the call through. "Hello?"

"Hi Kirsten! How are you?" Rory's chipper voice reach my ears

I smiled to myself "Fine thank you."

"Are you free right now? I want to have you meet my dad."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Rory. I am at an appointment at the moment."

"Oh." I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "An _appointment,_huh?" He said in an icy tone.

"Yes, I'm at a vocal lesson." I explained. "I'll be here for a while." Or so I hoped.

"You always seem to be with the vocal coach, don't you? What's so great about him?" He challenged

"That's none of your concern, Rory." I tried to keep my tone even

"Kirsten, I just want to spend time with you!" He said, clearly frustrated

"I know, and so do I." I said, knowing that my heart really wasn't in the words. For now, Erik had me under his spell.

"I'll just see you tomorrow, okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Kirsten fine" With that the line went dead.

I leaned against the wall, tears filling my eyes. I was hurting Rory. He was such a dear, so sweet. He clearly likes me, and I ignore him time and time again.

"Rory, I'm sorry." I whispered

Erik opened the door of the study, peeking out. His eyes widened as he saw the state I was in. He rushed to me.

"Kirsten, darling, what is it?" He took me in his arms.

I leaned my head against his shoulder "Nothing, sweetheart, nothing. Just stupid high school issues."

"You can tell me." He caressed my hair.

I sighed. I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to hurt Erik. My feelings were too strong for him.

"Just..a guy. He's kinda clingy. And rather rude. But don't worry about it, alright?" I ran my thumb across his cheekbone,

"What fool would be rude to you?" His eyes narrowed, but softened again "You are utter perfection, an angel in the darkness of the world."

I gave him a sad smile. "Erik, don't praise me. I'm no better than anyone."

"Oh but you are! You are perfect." He wrapped me in a tighter embrace.

I laughed. "Honey, only Jesus is perfect."

He chuckled "Well, you are pretty darn close." He paused. "You said you'd like to hear me play sometime. Would now be okay?"

I gazed up at him nodding. "That would be lovely."

He led me back to the studio, where he pulled me a chair beside the piano.

"I hope you enjoy it." He said, seemingly nervous

"I'm sure anything that comes from you I will love." I smiled.

He beamed, clearing his throat. He readied himself, and began. The music started slowly, gently, soft like a lullaby. Soon the music changed, into a sound of triumph, as if a man were declaring his love unconditionally to a woman. Erik's fingers skipped across the keys; his eyes closed, as it soared, sweeping and beautiful. It had warm, rich undertones beneath the gentle melody. The song ended, slowly returning to the sweet lullaby. It was smooth, gentle and utterly romantic. A song any girl would die to have a man play for her. With the song over, Erik looked at me to see what I thought.

Tear streamed down my face, dripping into my lap. My hand was clasped over my mouth, in shock. Erik knelt next to me, panic in his eyes.

"Kirsten, what's the matter?" He asked

"Not a thing, Erik." I replied through hiccuped sobs. "I have never had the privilege of witnessing such beauty."

With a gentle hand he brushed my tears away. "Sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Erik these are happy tears, _grateful _tears. I'm grateful that I have someone like you in my life." I gushed

"Kirsten, I'm not the kind of person all the time that I am around you. I can be hateful and nasty and-"

"So can any other human being on the planet, Erik." I cut him off . "If you would've seen the way I went off on Ror-" I stopped myself.

"Who?"

I sighed, "Rory, the boy I was telling you about."

"Oh." His tone was sadden.

"Erik please don't think that I have _major _feelings for him, because I really don't." I hurriedly explained.

"Because," I continued, "yo...you have my heart right now." I stuttered.

He pressed his lips together. "Truly?" He whispered.

I nodded. "I mean it. I've never had any kind of relationship like this, but I _know _it's right." I stood up, pulling him with me.

"Kirsten, I don't know what to say." He faltered, a stunned look upon his face

"Then make no sound." I whispered as Erik smirked at the Les Miserables reference.

"We need to get you home." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" I pouted

He nodded with a chuckle. "Very sure. There's a storm coming and I want you to be able to drive home safely before it hits."

I nodded. "Erik, I hope I wasn't too bold, telling you my feelings." I looked into those cobalt eyes.

He looked down tenderly towards me. "Not at all, my darling. Those words meant more to me than you'll ever know." He placed a gentle kiss on my hairline, and I felt chills throughout my body. What would those lips feel like against mine? I pulled him closer to me, wrapping myself in that glorious embrace.

"Really Kirsten, you need to go. I need you to be safe." He kissed the top of my head before releasing me and leading me towards the door.

"I'm sorry we didn't get much done today." I told him.

"Not to worry, practice Ave Maria and you'll be set, alright?" He sent an encouraging smile my way.

I nodded. "Thank you, Erik. For everything." I pulled him to me once more.

"You are more than welcome my dear." He stroked my hair.

"I hate this part." I whispered.

"I know, honey. Me too." He sighed

"I see you you soon, sweetheart." I promised

"Until then." He kissed my hand before I stepped out the door.

As I reached my car my phone buzzed again. This time it was Maggie.

"Hey girl!" I answered

"Hey!" Her bubbly tone came through, but then she became serious. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, of course not." I said, puzzled by her question.

"Oh really? Tell me about your Phantom."

* * *

**Why do I like writing cliff hangers?! Okay, I PROMISE that I'll develope the Kirsten/Rory relationship more, but I wanted to make certain that her relationship with more established. I hope everyone enjoys it! REVIEW!**


	15. Love Lives On

**I'm back! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! It makes me SO happy! Please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 15

"I can't possibly know what you mean." I lied

"Your mom told me about him, Kirsten." Maggie said

I sighed. "She let it slip." Maggie continued, "She was telling me about your _lovely _weekend at Erik's and how gentlemanly he was and then she said 'mask'. And it clicked."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." I thought out loud.

"You don't think it's suspicious? A random guy in a mask wants to be your vocal coach? And how is he uber rich?" She questioned

I let out a long whistle. "Wow, she told you everything, huh?"

"Pretty much." She answered

"I don't know the details, Maggie. All I know is that he's is an amazing person and that mask is _very_ real."

"_Amazing,_ huh? Your mom said you made googly eyes at him all afternoon."

"Is...is that a bad thing?" I defended

Maggie gasped "You're smitten, aren't you?!"

I groaned. "It couldn't be helped!"

"What's so great about him?" The same annoying question was raised.

"Mags, can we discuss this when we have our sleepover? Please?" I begged

"Of course. You aren't angry with me, are you?" She asked

"No, I knew you'd wonder. It's alright, honestly."

"Okay, lover girl, what about Rory?" Maggie questioned

"I'm giving him a chance. He got snippy with me again, but I really wanna give him a chance."

"Soooo you're going to cheat on him." She summed it up

"Not really...kinda...no!" Well if this isn't confusing, I didn't know the meaning of the word. I continued "I'm not fully committed to Erik. I _need _to give him a chance."

"Honey, you are in for a world of heartache." Maggie said

"Everything is going to be fine, Maggie." I assured her. "I think."

"I'll help ya through it, I promise." Her tone was comforting

"Thanks sister. I think I'm gonna need it." I said with a laugh

**Rory's POV**

I sighed as I got my books from my locker. Surely, Kirsten will be angry with me because of my stupid, bitter, temper. Way to go Rory. Yell at the girl you're into. Smooth. She had every reason to be angry with me. Suddenly, Kirsten came up to up to me, a dark sadness in her brilliant green eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"Kirsten, don't be sorry. This is my fault, sweetie." I took her hand in mine.

"No. Rory it isn't!" Her eyes flashed. "_I'm_ causing this! I'm just so busy, I've forgotten about us." Tears fill her eyes

"Hey hey hey." I took her face in my hands. "Do _not_ say that. We've both been busy, but I'm the one who was pressuring you. Please don't say that, I'm begging you."

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"_Don't_ be sorry. _I'm_ sorry." I kissed her hand gently. "Forgive me?"

She nodded, a tenderness in her face. "Only if you forgive me."

I hugged her close. "Of course, sweetheart." I could smell lavender in her hair.

She wrapped her arms around me, causing my heart to soar. I was one lucky guy. I had hurt her more than once, and she came back. I didn't deserve this.

**Kirsten POV**

It felt so good to be back in Rory's arms. When I was with him, everything melted away, it was just him and I. Erik seemed thousands of miles away. I hugged Rory tighter, longing for the warmth of his arms, to hear his heartbeat beneath his shirt. He entangled his fingers in my ponytail, and I thrilled at his touch. I snuggled closer, burying my face in his neck.

"I've miss us," Rory whispered, "being like this."

"I know, me too." I replied, feeling so guilty about what I had done.

"How have your vocal lessons been going?" He asked to my surprise.

I looked into his eyes. "Fantastic, thank you for asking."

He smiled. "I know it's important to you."

"You're too sweet." I checked my watch. "We've gotta get going, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Absolutely." He kissed my forehead.

I gave his hand a squeeze before turning in the direction of my class.

* * *

"Hey sweetie." Rory grinned as I reached our table. He quickly reached to pull out my chair.

"Thank you!" I giggled

"So are we still on for Friday?" He asked

"Well, of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world." I answered, finding that I was really getting excited about this date.

He beamed "Glad to hear that. My family doesn't stop talking about you. Alli practically worships you, she thinks you're a princess. Which of course you are." His blue eyes sparkled.

I giggled. "That's very sweet of you to say."

He raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips. "What, don't believe me?" He whipped out his iPhone and showed me a sweet little video of Alli in a pink tutu. In the video he said.

"Who's your favorite princess?"

"Kwirsten." Came the reply with a cheesy grin

"She isn't a princess silly, she's my friend." Chuckled Rory

Alli did a dramatic twirl, causing her tutu to fan out. "She's a princess to me."

"Me too kiddo." He said and pecked her on the cheek as the video stopped.

I laughed lightly, wiping a few happy tears from my cheeks. "She's such a sweetie." I sniffed.

"She wanted me to make that video to show you." He smiled a brilliant smile.

"Let her know that I appreciate it, please." I said

"Of course. She'll be so pleased." He reached over and kissed my hand. "I can't wait til Friday."

"Neither can I." I meant what I said. Just then, the bell rang.

* * *

**So yeah, I strengthened the Rory/Kirsten relationship. I really enjoyed both relationships, up the point I can feel the angst. So there ya have it! REVIEW LOVES! **


	16. The Date

**Thank you for all the support and awesome reviews! I hope you all stayed safe because of Sandy! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

The next two days flew by quickly and before I knew it, Friday was upon us. I gut-wrenchingly nervous that day at school. Rory saw the anxiety in my eyes and assured me that we would have a wonderful time, and I knew that we would. I mean, I never been on a _date, _before. What would I wear? How would I do my hair? Would he like it? My mind was pummeled with questions.

That evening, Maggie came over early to help me get ready. She wanted time to get me ready and prepare for our sleepover. She burst into my room, without my knowing, because I was in the shower. As always, I had my music full blast, this time I was in a Les Mis mood. As I belted out One Day More, the music shut off.

"Hey! Mom turn it back on!" I whined

"Kirsten, it's Maggie. Hurry up so we can get you ready!" She demanded with all the gusto of a drill Sargent.

"Turn my music back on!" I shot

"Yes, because a musical about prostitutes and death is very comforting!." Her tone was teasingly sarcastic

"Hey, no hating on my tunes!" I called back

"Fine, fine. Just hurry." I heard her rummaging around

" What are you doing?" I asked as I wrapped myself in a robe and stepped back into my bedroom

"I have a gift for ya." She triumphantly pulled a red dress from a garment bag

My eyes bugged out of my head. "Margret, you should _not _have bought this!" I didn't know whether to be grateful or angry.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present." She beamed

"Maggie, Christmas is a month and a half away!" I shrieked in frustration.

"I saw it in the store and I knew it was perfect! Honey, I wanted to get you something special tonight." She gave me a sweet smile as her tone grew soft

I sighed. "Thank you, Mags. It's gorgeous." I laid it on the bed carefully

"You are more than welcome." She pecked my cheek. "You deserve it!"

As I slipped into my dress, she covered my dressing table with a million different cosmetics and hair products.

I laughed "Please don't go crazy." I begged with a teasing smile

"You are gonna dazzle that boy." Her eyes sparkled

The next half hour was spent by Maggie smudging every brand of makeup ever known to man on my face, trying this and testing that. When it came time to do my hair, Maggie worked tediously, making sure every hair was in place. She twisted and pulled, but when she turned my chair around, I didn't know the girl that looked back at me.

"Maggie, wow!" I clasped my hands around my mouth, tears surfacing.

"Kirsten Avery, don't you _dare _cry! I worked too long on that masterpiece!" She exclaimed

"I won't, I won't, I promise!' I said hurriedly, sniffing.

She glanced at her phone. "He'll be here soon, we should get down there to show your mom."

I nodded, grabbing my heels, purse and coat. I breathed deeply, trying to clam my nerves.

"Keep breathing, girly" She whispered. "I think he's here"

I peeked around the corner and sure enough, there he was. Rory's hair was combed to the side and he wore a dark purple shirt, dark slacks, and a suit jacket. He was chatting happily with my mom. I climbed quietly down the stairs, hoping not to disturb them.

"Kirsten, you look amazing, sweetie!" Mom squealed, pulling me into her arms.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled, trying to swallow the lump in my throat

"He's fantastic." She whispered. "I approve."

I giggled "Thank you Mom. It means so much."

"I know, Baby." She patted my cheek, eyes watery. I pressed a kiss against her forehead

I turned to Rory, and couldn't help but blush. "Hi Rory."

He swept me in his arms and into a warm embrace. "It's good to see you." He held me at arms length. "You are stunning!" His eyes sparkled

I blushed "Thank you."

"Picture time!" Maggie squealed, jumping between us.

Rory and I both endured the flashes of the camera, plastering on smiles that made our cheeks ache. Rubbing our jaws, we headed out the door. He opened the car door for me, but caught my hand before I could step in. I looked into his eyes.

"You truly take my breath away." He kissed my knuckles

I smiled "It's just a little makeup." I said timidly

He shook his head "Kirsten, it's more than that!" He pressed gently. "You are beautiful, in and out. You are sweet, you have such a tender heart. You deserve everything."

I pressed my lips together, tears forming yet _again._ "You know this night isn't going to end without me crying, right?" I laughed huskily

"It's alright, darling." He pulled me close. "Let's go have some fun." He released me and I stepped inside the car.

The drive was quiet, but he took my hand tenderly, his eyes smiling with joy. I was so lucky!

The restaurant was sooooo charming. It was warm and candle-lit with soft swing music playing in the back round.

"This is lovely." I whispered as Rory pulled my chair out. "Thank you for this."

He kissed my hair, "You are more than welcome."

He settled himself, glancing over the menu. He gently reached for my hand, never looking up. I smiled, slipping my hand into his. He peered back up at me, grinning. Hands still entwined, I looked to the menu, skimming over rows of main courses, drnks and desserts. After several minutes of indescribable, I settled on four cheese ravioli will grilled chicken. YUM! I carefully sipped my water, trying to keep the nerves at bay.

"So have you thought about Phantom auditions?" Rory asked

I nodded, "I'm singing Ave Maria."

His eyes lit up. "Such a beautiful song, I'd love to hear you sing sometime."

I bit my lip. "Of course. I'm sure it'll happen sometime."

"You will get Christine, I know it." He squeezed my hand.

I sighed "It's always about Charlotte, I seriously doubt it. But I'm going to try."

He beamed. "That's my girl! Show her who's boss."

"Okay, I won't go that far." I said with a laugh

"Honestly, you're the star. You deserve the spotlight." He proclaimed

"Rory, please. Charlotte as more vocal knowledge than I."

"Don't put yourself down, sweetheart. You are better than her. You have better character, you are sweet and humble. She is bossy and egotistical. You embody Christine through and through."

"Oh Rory." I smiled and kissed his hand. "No one has ever said anything like that to me. Ever."

"Well," He continued, "It needs to be said, and you need to know just how special you are to me. We started out on the wrong foot, and have already had our little ups and downs, and for that I am so sorry. You are such a treasure in my life."

I was stunned at this monologue. Could it be true. How was I to respond?

"R..Rory I don't know what to say." I said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, that was sappy. I didn't mean to be dramatic. But it _is _how I feel. I mean every word." He took both his hands in mine

"Thank you...Rory that was beautiful, truly." I hoped he knew how touched I was

Dinner was delicious! We chatted gaily between bites of pasta. We joked around and laughed til our sides ached. I've never had such a fantastic time. He even got us a slice of chocolate cake for us to share, and I was in love.

There was a small dance floor in the back that I hadn't noticed when we walked in.

"May I have this dance?" He extended his hand.

"I'd be delighted." I gave a small curtsy.

Rory wrapped me in his arms, swaying me gently to the music. My heart leaped as a familiar song came on. _ You're Always On My Mind!_

"This is one of my favorites." I whispered against his shoulder.

"Is it? Mine as well." He stroked my curls

I relaxed as he held me, thanking God for bringing Rory into my life. I snuggled my head against his chest, letting the music carry me away.

_Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said & done  
I just never took the time_

But you were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

_Maybe I didn't hold you_  
_All those lonely, lonely times_  
_And I guess I never told you_  
_I'm so happy that you're mine_  
_If I made you feel second best_  
_Girl, I'm sorry I was blind_

_You were always on my mind_  
_You were always on my mind_

_Tell me, tell me that you_r

_Sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied  
Satisfied_

_Little things I should have said & done_  
_I just never took the time_

_You were always on my mind_

He was always on my mind and I could stay in his arms forever.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I really love writing these relationships, and I really do like Rory. Kirsten's dress and hairstyle will be on my profile! Review!**


	17. Twisted Every Way

**Hi everybody! I had a lot of fun with this chapter. A lot of sappiness, but our lovely heroine gets a bit of a wake up call. But that's for you to see. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Rory led me to the porch that evening, and I was sad that our night was over. He held me in his arms, holding me close.

"Thank you for the lovely evening." I whispered

"Of course, sweetheart. You deserve it." He pressed a kiss to my hairline

I straightened up, to look into his eyes. "I had a great time."

"As did I." He tilted my face closer to his.

His face was dangerously close to mine. My heart was pounding. Was he going to do what I thought he was? I could feel his breath on my face, his heart beating against mine. I closed my eyes. Just then, Erik's face flashed in my minds eye. Those adoring eyes, the soft smile, the scent of his cologne. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't do this to him.

"No" I gasped, pushing myself out of our embrace. "I can't...do this." I looked into Rory's eyes, recognizing the hurt there.

"I understand." His tone was comforting, but I could hear his pain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, still feeling Erik's presence around me.

"It's alright, dear. I get it." He kissed my cheek. "I should let you go. Sleep well." With a squeeze of my hand, he left.

I sighed, the weight of everything bearing heavily on my heart. I sniffed, keeping the tears in. I was hurting for Erik, not Rory. My sweet, dear Erik. What had I done to him?

I choked back a sob. I leaned against the wall, trying to collect myself, forcing myself into the happy-go-lucky girl I was 5 minutes ago.

I took a deep breathe and stepped into the house. Maggie catapulted herself of the sofa and grabbed me by the arms.

"How'd it go? Where did you go? What did you do? Did he kiss you?" She drilled questions at me with all the force of a machine gun

I sighed, forcing a smile to me lips. "I had a great time."

She smiled "You should have seen his face when you came in. He was _stunned._"

Mom came in, wrapped in her fuzzy bedtime robe. "Hi sweetie." She pecked my cheek.

"How was it?"

"_Amazing." _I sighed. It really had been a great night.

"You don't seem that happy." Maggie said, concern in her eyes

"I am." I nodded. " I'm just tired. It's been a long night."

Maggie nodded understandingly, took my hand and proceeded to drag me upstairs. "Night, Mrs. D." She called behind her shoulder without looking back.

I gave an apologetic glance to my mother, unable to free myself from Maggie's grasp. Once upstairs, I threw myself across my bed.

"Okay." Maggie crossed her arms, "What happened?"

I lifted my head up. "What do you mean?"

"You lie like a rug, my dear." She sat beside me

"It was...fine. Everything was fine." I began to unpin my hair.

"_Fine?_ Honey you are lying through your teeth." She placed her hands on her hips

I sighed "Maggie can we talk bout this later?" I shook my head, loosening my hair so it hit my shoulders.

"No. We. Can. Not." She grabbed my shoulders, staring me in the eyes. Before I could say a word, her green eyes widened behind her frames and her mouth dropped open.

"Wh...what?" I spluttered.

"It's your Phantom, isn't it?" She said in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked softly

"Kirsten, I can see the hurt in your eyes." She sat beside me, wrapping her arms around me. "Tell me what happened."

I was no longer hold back the tears. "I saw him."

"Who? Phantom dude?"

I sighed. "His name is Erik. I saw him in my mind. I was going to kiss Rory and _bam_," I snapped my fingers, "I saw him, looking at me. I can't hurt him, Maggie."

"But don't you like Rory?" She gave my a puzzled look.

I shook my head. "I realized tonight that I can't move on with Rory...Erik and I have something far more precious. I can't hurt him. I...I..love him." I faltered

She sighed, "I believe you. Be careful sweetheart." Maggie smoothed my hair.

I nodded, wiping the tears away. "Enough of that." She bounded off my bed and tore open a duffle bag, spilling DVDs all over the floor. "Movie time!"

I chuckled at my friend's silly antics. I hurried into the bathroom and slipped out of my dress and into some flannel jammies. As I changed she called, "You wanna watch _Aladdin_ or _Little Women_?

"Which version of Little Women?" I shouted back

"1994, of course." Was her reply.

"Play it!" I shrieked.

For the next two hours Maggie and I laughed at Jo's silliness, swooned over Christian Bale's Laurie, cried at a denied proposal, and everything in between. We stuffed ourselves with popcorn, chocolate, and Twizzlers. Around midnight we finally decided to hit the hay. We had a big day tomorrow. Maggie would probably drag me all over God's creation at the mall, trying on these shoes, that dress, and window shopping...

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see a large, empty ballroom around me. Large, ornate paintings stared back at me and glowing chandeliers made the gold crowing around them gleam. I felt a weight around me. I looked down to see that I was wearing a large, red gown. Not just any kind of gown, a gorgeous, full skirted ball gown. Where was I? Suddenly, a door opened. I pivoted to see Erik, in a tuxedo with a rose in lapel. He opened his arms to me, adoration in his eyes._

"_My sweet Kirsten. Your beauty is beyond compare." He kissed my gloved hands_

"_Oh Erik. You are beautiful. You take my breath away." I whispered_

_He pressed a sweet kiss against my forehead, wrapping me tighter in our embrace "You praise me too much."_

_An angry roar stopped the words set on my lips. "Well isn't this sweet?" A sickeningly familiar voice shattered the tender atmosphere._

_Erik's eyes narrowed turning to face the voice, my eyes following his. "Rory." I gasped._

"_Seemed surprised, sweetheart?" His tone was anything but kind. "You know I'd been after your precious Phantom sooner or later."_

_Erik's arms locked me to his chest, keeping me there. "Keep away from her!"_

_Rory chuckled, making my stomach turn. "Ahh so the monster speaks." _

_At those words, I fought to free myself from Erik's embrace, ready to launch at Rory. "Don't you _dare _speak to him like that!" _

_Rory ignored me. "You think I'm here to harm her?" He stared at Erik. "Why would I harm my angel?" He came close to us, brushing a hand through my hair. I cringed at his touch. Erik took a step back, taking me with him. Suddenly, his arms dissolved around me, leaving me standing between the two men. Both their hands were outstretched._

"_Kirsten," Rory said, pain in his eyes, "why did you push me away? Why didn't you kiss me? I thought we had something special!"_

"_Kirsten." Came Erik's tender whisper, "why didn't you tell me about him? Why did you lie to me? I thought you loved me!" A tear ran down his cheek. _

_They grasped my hands, screaming and tugging me. "How could you? How could you? HOW COULD YOU?!"_

* * *

I gasped, throwing myself upright. I shivered, covered in a cold sweat. "Just a dream." I whispered, trying to catch my breath. I glanced at my phone; it was 3 in the morning. I laid back down, trying to relax. Suddenly, my phone buzzed beneath my pillow. Who would be calling me at this hour? I grabbed it.

"Erik?" I answered, swinging my legs over the bed.

"Kirsten! Are you alright?" His tone was urgent.

I hurried to the bathroom, locking myself there. "I..." I choke back a sob, "No...how did you know."

"I guess I had a bit of a premonition." He hurried through his words. "What is it, darling? What happened?"

"Bad dream" I sobbed.

"Do you want to talk about it.?" He asked carefully.

"No...no. I just want to hear your voice...your sweet voice." I sank against the bathroom wall, sitting on the floor.

"Ssssh sweetheart, I'm right here." Came his tender voice

I pressed the phone closer to my ear, trying to be near him. "Never leave me."

"Of course my darling. I will always be with you."

"Erik?" I whispered

"Yes, my love?" He replied

"Sing to me? Please?" I begged

"Only for you, my sweet girl." Was his answer

_No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you_

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

_Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you  
_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
That's all I ask of you  
_

"Say you love me." I whispered.

In the most gentle tone Erik, my angel , whispered "You know I do.."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I love Little Women, by the way. Fantastic movie! I tweaked All I Ask of You, and I don't own the 's dress in the dream is on my profile. I pictured Rory in what Hadley wore in the finale of Phantom 25th. Hope you guys liked it! Review!**


	18. The Confession

**Hi everybody! First, I got to see Phantom live for the first time! It was a school production, and it was amazing! Thanks again for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Thank you." I whispered. "You are such a comfort."

"Anything for you, my dear." Erik's velvet voice warmed my soul.

"Erik? May I come over tomorrow? I need to speak with you."

"Of course, Kirsten. By all means."

"Thank you. Does around 2 sound alright?" I asked

"I'm free whenever you are." H replied.

"Yes, 2 works for me." I told him.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, dear." His voice was soft.

"No..don't a apologize at all. I needed you. Besides, I was already up." I explained

"I'm glad I could help, sweetheart." He said, "Go to sleep now, dear. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"So do I Erik." I said weakly. I didn't want to tell him, but it needed to be done. I could be untruthful to him anymore.

"Sweet dreams, my love." The line clicked off.

I felt as if there was a heavy rock in my heart. Why had I done this to my angel? He has not only mentored me, but stolen my heart as well. And this is how I repay him? This was no sappy Phantom story, this is my life and hurting the people I love. As I climbed back in bed I tried to remind myself that I needed to tell him because I loved him and I wanted a better relationship with him. Fear gripped my heart. Would he forgive me? I couldn't lose him...

* * *

As I presumed, Maggie dragged my all over the mall the next morning. The spa was amazing and we pampered ourselves more than we should have. As we trudged to the car, Maggie asked

"So what are your plans for this afternoon?"

I sighed, the knot in my stomach growing tighter. "I'm going to go see Erik. I need to be truthful with him about...everything."

Maggie nodded. "I'm here if you need me, you know that right?"

I squeezed her hand, "Of course. Thank you girl."

After dropping Maggie off, I made my way to Erik's. The nervousness kept building as I neared his home. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I had to be truthful and honest to him. I pulled into the driveway, climbed the stairs and took a deep breath before pressing the buzzer. Mrs. Andrews answered with a cheery,

"Hello love!" She swept me into a bone crushing hug. "How are you?"

I gave her a weak smile. "Fine thank you. Is Erik around?"

"Yes! He's upstairs, I'll get him." Before she could take the stairs I stopped her.

"No..please. I need your advice before I speak with him." I begged

Concern filled her blue-gray eyes. "Of course darlin'. This way." She led me to the kitchen. The scent of coffee and cookies reached me, losening the knot in my stomach a tad. We sat at a small table, where Mrs. Andrews set a mug of coffee and warm chocolate chip cookies before me. She sat across from me and took her hands in mine.

"What is it dear?" A comforting smile graced her lips.

"Can I ask some...boy advice?" I asked carefully.

"Be my guest!" Was the welcoming reply.

I explained to her my confusing and heartbreaking ordeal, up until last night. By the end I was in hysterical tears, my coffee drained, and cookie plate empty. Wow, I was hormonal lately!

"There, there, love." Mrs. Andrews comforted me.

"I want a relationship with Erik. I...love..him." I whispered.

"I can clearly see that darling. And I can tell you that Erik feels the same." She said softly.

"Truly?" I asked, wiping back tears as she nodded.

I slumped my shoulders, shaking my head. "Erik will hate me. I had gone behind his back. I was blind towards both of them, hurting them."

She dabbed at my cheeks. "Kirsten, Erik will never hate you, whatever the circumstance. He loves you too much."

I smiled through my tears. "What do I say? How to I tell him?"

"Tell him out of love, deary." She patted my hair. "He will forgive you."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He _will._ His love is too strong to lose you. That I promise you." She pulled me into another hug that was greatly needed.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Sweetheart, you are most welcome. You are family at Donovan manor." She smiled.

"You can bring him down if you like." I told her.

"You collect yourself and wait in the living room. Erik would be suspicious if he fond you in the kitchen." She disappeared behind the door.

I situated myself in the living room, smoothing my hair and making one last check in the mirror. The last thing I needed was for Erik to see I'd been crying. I heard his heavy footsteps come down the stairs, and my chest tightened. _' Tell him out of love,deary.'_ I repeated Mrs. Andrews' wise words in my head.

"Ahh Kirsten, darling." The warmth in Erik's voice filled the room.

My spirit soared, seeing him again. I stood from the couch and hurried into his waiting arms.

"Hello Erik." I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"It's great to have you back, love." He said, one hand rubbing up and down my back.

"It's great to be back." I said truthfully, just wishing I were here under better circumstances. We settled on the sofa together and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You needed to speak with me?" He asked.

I nodded, shifting to face him. "I do."

"Is anything the matter?" He furrowed his brow.

I nodded, biting my lips. "I've been meaning to tell you, I was just scared."

"Kirsten," He took my face between his hands, "you can come to me with anything."

Tears were already on the move. "Oh..Erik. I'm so sorry."

"For what my darling?" He pleaded with me.

"Hurting you." He was about to speak but I stopped him. "Please, let me finish."

"Remember that boy, Rory? Last time I was here, I told you I didn't have feelings for him. I lied. I did have romantic feelings for him. Before I knew you, he and I were in a small relationship. He told me he liked me and I was so desperate for love that I just kind of went with it. And then I met you." Tears filled my eyes. "You stole my heart the moment I met you. You are every girl's dream Erik, whether you believe me or not. You are such a gentleman, something that you don't see in men anymore, certainly something Rory didn't portray when we first began talking. I kept on with Rory because I didn't think I would fall for you. I just wanted to be loved. I went out on a date with Rory yesterday..."

My tears fell as I saw Erik's face, the hurt,confusion and just plain shock. "Kirsten.." He whispered.

"I know..I know." I said flatly "I almost..kissed him. But I didn't because I realized what I was doing. I was leading him on when my heart belonged to you. I don't know why I let myself still be with him, I just did. He was upset that I was seeing you, but he didn't know that we had a close relationship. That's another reason I'm stopping all this. Erik, can you forgive me?" A sob followed my words. "Can you ever forgive me, angel?"

"Oh Kirsten." To my great surprise he wrapped me in his arms.

Another sob ripped from me and I clung to him. "I'm so sorry darling. I never meant for this to happen." I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "We have something so precious and I wasn't going to lose it because I was being naive and blind. Forgive me."

Erik sighed, but held me close. "Sweetheart, thank you for being honest with me. I'm grateful for that. I'm startled by all this, but I promise you that everything is fine. I forgive you, my love. Everything is well."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Really, Erik? You don't hate me?"

"Kirsten Doyle." He caressed my cheek. "I could never hate you...ever. You are my dream. You are beautiful, kind, talented woman."

My tears fell faster. "Oh Erik, I love you!" I buried my face in his neck.

His body went rigid and he gasped. "Do you?" He put his finger under my chin, so I could look into his eyes.

"Yes Erik! I love you more than anything. I may not be enough-"

He pressed a finger against my lips. "Do not say that. You are my everything, Kirsten Doyle. You are my entire world, my universe."

Trembling, I took his face in my hands. I pressed a soft kiss against his lips. My heart was pounding so hard that my chest ached.

"Kirsten." He whispered against my lips. "I love you."

I thrilled at the simple words. Before I could say anything, he caught my lips in his. He lifted me into his lap, holding me so close to him. His strong arms held me there. He kissed me with a fierceness I didn't think was possible. Kiss after sweet kiss sent my head spinning. When we finally came up for air I whispered,

"Oh how I love you!"

"I think we've established you love each other!" Mrs. Andrews called from the kitchen.

I giggled as Erik's strong chuckle filled the room. Mrs. Andrews popped her head in the living room. "That's what I like to see!" She winked and returned to the kitchen.

"Would you like to stay a while?" Erik asked.

"Of course." I smiled as I held him close. "I have a feeling I'll be around more often."

* * *

**Well? Thoughts? The kissing scene is rather horrid, due to the fact that the author hasn't been kiss therefore cannot write about how it feels. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it! Please PLEASE read the lovely funnygirl00's fic Girl in the Tower. It's EPIC! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**


	19. Shelter Me, Comfort Me

**So sorry for the delay, just been busy with holidays and a few family issues rising up. But it's good because look who updated! Hahaha I hope you guys enjoy this. Strap in your seat belts because you are in for one heck of a ride! Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Chapter 18

In the mist of love-fest, I grew serious. With a groan I said,

"I have auditions on Monday." I set my head on Erik's chest.

"I thought you were excited for auditions, sweetheart." He said

I sighed, "I am...but it's just...this is _Phantom_ we're talking about. This is _big!"_

"And you will blow them away and get the role of Christine that you deserve." He said quickly, making my task seem simple.

"Erik, I don't deserve anything. I'm just me. Nobody sees me like you do." I hugged him

"That's what's wrong with the world today, they can't recognize true talent." He muttered angrily.

"I'm nothing special." I told him

He tilted my face to see his eyes " You are to me. Once we finally get your gift out to the world, people will see what I see." He kissed my nose.

I leaned into him. "And what of you? People _need_ to see what you can do. The things you compose are incredible. You could be famous."

He chuckled "I don't need to be famous. I just need you."

"You have me." I wrapped him in a tight hug "Forever." I pressed soft kiss to his lips, thrilling at their touch.

"Forever is a long time, sweetheart. You sure you want to put up with me for that long?" He smirked, a silly twinkle in his eyes.

"I will never have to _put up _with you, dear. You are a joy in my life." I caressed his cheek, my other hand dangerously close to his mask, my fingertips brushing the edge.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, dropping my hand.

He noticed my touch, and caught my hand. "Don't be." He pressed soft kisses against my fingers. "You...have every right to know about it."

"Erik you don't have to-" I began to protest before Erik cut me off

"No, you should know. So there are no more secrets, nothing hidden." He held my hand in both of his."

"Only when you are ready, darling." I pressed

"I..am." He nodded. "Please let me explain. My parents were rich people, as you can see." He gestured around the house. "My mother was an opera star in Europe and my father a successful attorney. You might think the pairing of the two was quite odd, but while my mother was touring in America, she met my father at a performance. They fell in love and were married within two months. It was quick and rushed, but they were happy. They had tried to have children for several years, but to no avail. They tried one more time and soon found that I was in the works." He smiled before continuing. "My mother's pregnancy did not go well. She fell and it caused her to go into premature labor. I was born 4 months premature."

I gasped, feeling tears press into my eyes. I gripped his hands, waiting for more.

"The fall is what caused my...deformity. My parents were loving towards me and treated me with the love every child deserves. I didn't need to hide my face. Mother taught me music and Father taught me business. My memories of them are faded and few, but they are happy. They... died in an fire at a performance hall." Tears filled his eyes. "They were going to see a musical. A fire broke out because someone dropped a lit cigarette. The autopsy relieved that my mother was expecting again. It was a little girl." A sob shook his body. "I didn't just lose parents that night, Kirsten. I lost a sister. _A sister! _All because of an idiotic move."

I reached to embrace him "Ohh my darling. I'm so sorry." The simple words didn't seem enough. My tears fell, rolling down my cheeks as I wiped his tears away.

"It's alright, my love. It was a long time ago." He sniffed. "You know what show they went to see?" I shook my head, but I had one in mind.

"_The Phantom of the Opera._" He smiled sadly, his eyes distant. "In their will, they left me a mask. They knew that the world wouldn't accept me as they did. They did it to protect me."

I reached to caress his face, touching the mask softly for the first time. The porcelain was smooth and cool beneath my hand. He pressed his hand to mine.

"You can accept me, can't you Kirsten?" His eyes pleaded with me, that same look Ramin's eyes held during _Stranger Than You Dreamt It. _But this wasn't a musical, this was life. It scared me. Didn't he believe me? Didn't he know how much love my heart held for him?

"Erik, you are more than accepted. You are _loved._ Believe me when I say I love you with all of my heart. You make me more than I am. You are my everything."

Hiccuping sobs escaped him "Oh Kirsten. Never in a million years did I think I'd hear those words directed to me."

I smiled, holding him close. "You better get used to it, my love."

Monday morning dawned, my stomach already wound in a knot. Erik promised to meet me after school to see me before I auditioned. I needed his comfort desperately. I knew he believed in me, but did I believe in myself? Mom kissed me before I left, promising that everything would go fine. It lessened my nerves, but not for long. As I prepared for homeroom, Rory bounded up to me.

"Good morning Kirsten." He flashed a dazzling smile before kissing my cheek.

I shrugged out of his embrace. "Morning Rory."

He furrowed his brow. "What's wrong hon?"

I sighed. I couldn't tell him. "I'm..having family issues. I need some space. I hope you don't mind."

Concern filled his eyes. "Of course dear. I'm here if you need me."

The rest of the day ran by without much excitement. All I felt during it was the numbing nervousness that built up. I went home and freshened up, feeling ready to vomit. I had to please Erik. Just then, my phone rang and I was thrilled to see that it was my Phantom. Of course, I didn't call him that to his face, but it was my secret name for him.

"Hi sweetheart." I answered.

"How are you feeling, love?" He asked, that velvet tone comforting me.

"Fine." I lied

"Be honest." He said quickly

"I feel like crap." I sighed, giving in.

"You are going to be amazing, darling. I'm nearing your house, I'll pick you up." He said softly.

"Good. I need you, honey." I felt some tension ease away.

"I know. Be there in two minutes. Love you." He hung up before I could reply.

I prepped one more time and waited outside for him. When he pulled up, my mother called "Break a leg, Christine!" She smirked. "You'll get it. You'll do wonderful." She blew me a kiss as I left.

I slid into the car flashing Erik a weak smile. "Come here you." He smiled before pulling me into a soft kiss. I hugged him close, feeling safe in our embrace.

"I needed that Erik. You have no idea." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm here for you honey. Always." He kissed my forehead.

I released him, knowing that we had to get going. As we drove, Erik had me sing slow, gentle scales.

"Did you sing at all today?" He asked

I shook my head. "Not a note. I was afraid to."

He nodded, "Good girl." He reached for my hand. "Don't be nervous, you're going to be fine."

"And I chugged tea like a maniac." I blurted randomly. I had to get my nerves under control.

"As long as you didn't have a lot of dairy, you'll be just fine sweetie." He assured, a small smile graced his lips.

As he parked the car in the student parking lot, I shifted in my seat. "Are you sure I can do this?"

Erik pulled me close. "Of course you can. You were born to perform, sweetheart. I know you are nervous, and you have every right to be. Alfie Boe once said that when you have nerves, it means you care about what you're doing. Be grateful for those nerves and use that energy to fuel your performance. If you do that, you'll get along well." He kissed my forehead.

I found strength in his words. Beaming, I said "Let's do this!." I hurried from the car with my new found energy. The cold wind nipped at us, tugging at our coats. It was only the first of October, but I could already feel winter on the way.

Erik grasped my hand as we walked into the school, gazing at his surroundings. "I was home schooled as a boy, as old fashioned as that sounds. I never had stepped foot in a public school til now." His eyes shined as he feasted on the environment.

I shrugged. "It isn't anything special. You were kept from the bullies and the drama. I wish I could have had that."

He stopped. "You were bullied?" There was fire in his eyes.

"No." I shook my head quickly. "But I saw people picking on other kids, being nasty and rude. Making people miserable. Don't get me started on the drama. It was 'He said this, she said that.' 'She broke up with me so this is how I'll get revenge.' Trust me, you didn't miss a thing." Erik smirked, staying silent though I could see he was holding something back.

I gripped his hand as we neared the auditorium. My audition would be private and no one else would be around the drama department until my time slot was finished and the next person on the schedule would come. We were allowed to have one person come with us for support and said person would have to wait silently in the hall. That's the part I was worried about. I wanted Erik in the room, playing the piano, beaming at me with that same sweet smile. He was my muse, I guess you could say. I feed off his music and the way he played. Would I perform as well without him? The lose knot tightened once more as my name was called.

"We'll give you a moment to collect yourself." A petite woman said before going back inside the room.

I felt my breath quicken. "Hey, hey, hey." Erik gently took my face in his hands, caressing my cheekbones. "Look at me." He begged.

I lifted my gaze to meet his. The depth of his sea-colored eyes warmed me. I found peace there. My breathing slowed, never breaking contact. "That's it...that's my girl. Deep breaths." He spoke softly. I nodded dumbly. "Just relax, sweetheart." He pressed a lingering kiss on my forehead. "I love you." He murmured against my skin. I smiled, still in awe of those words.

"I love you." I whispered. With that, I squeezed his hand, said a prayer, and stepped into the room with a poised smile and holding my head high.

* * *

It was over. The worst was behind me. Everything was in the past and my fate was in the hands of the judges. I had given it my all for Erik. He was my everything now and my true reason for performing. I loved the thrill of it and knowing that he would be at my side took things to new heights. I tried not to get my hopes up, but I hoped I would please him with a big role. I could perform the way he wanted me, shine like he wanted me to. I closed the door behind me to see Erik leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"How'd it go?" He asked, a smile toying at his lips.

I smiled, "Not as good as when I sing with you, but it sounded great. They were so happy with my choice because it wasn't a show tune, it's a song Christine would sing. They were so thrilled...and hopefully entertained."

He swept me in his arms. "I'm sure they were, love." He kissed my nose.

"Could you hear me?" I asked.

"A little." He replied, "It was beautiful. It makes me feel so good to hear you sing. Like I can jump on the rooftops and proclaim to the world that you're mine. That I can show you off."

I smiled beneath his nonstop praise. Hopefully he wouldn't be jumping off rooftops anytime soon. I giggled, "Ya wanna blow this Popsicle stand?"

He chuckled reaching for my hand. "You bet."

I practically floated down the hallway with his hand in mine. Before we could reach the exit, a guy stepped into the intersecting hallway. I stopped dead in my tracks as Rory Chandlen bumped into us. His gaze met mine and then traveled to Erik's. Eyes wide with shock and disbelief, he stumbled backward. Trembling, I looked up at Erik, at a loss for words. His eyes were narrowed and I saw burning coals glowing. Terror gripped my soul. His strong arm wrapped tightly me and forcefully turned me to the door. As he pushed it open, Rory shouted,

"You sure as heck have a family problem! A sick, twisted problem!"

"Don't talk about him. You have no right. You don't know him." I found my voice as it trembled weakly.

"Kirsten don't." Erik's tone was frighteningly firm. "Leave him be."

"Yeah take advice from the creep, Kirsten! Leave it be." His words were acid.

I shrunk under his cries as Erik lead me through the door, leaving them to die in the icy wind.

* * *

**Are we freaking out? Are we crying? What's happening? How do my lovely readers feel at this point? This has been my favorite chapter to write so far, and I've been wanting to write it for a long time. Just a side note, GO SEE THE NEW JAMES BOND MOVIE! So good! Review please**


	20. She

**Hi guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. A little shout out to the lovely Mini Time! Thank you for your praise dear! Oh and funnygirl00, you are MORE than welcome for the reviews, you deserve them! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 20

**Rory's P.O.V**

I shouted at the two, banging my fist on the thick glass of the door. Kirsten ducked her head, the wind sending her auburn hair flying. I wanted to vomit at the sight of Mr. Phantom holding her close as they walked, Kirsten visibly sobbing against his chest. Yuck. He was clearly twice her age and the thought make sick No doubt this was her tutor she's been ranting about. That should be me holding her, comforting her, keeping her warm against the cold autumn days. My soul was on fire. How could this happen? Didn't she understand how disgusting this situation was? I'd show her. She'd understand the mistake she's made. I'll make sure of it.

**Kirsten's P.O.V**

I was a zombie for the rest of my week. I went numbly from class to class, taking in zero information and neglecting to study. I made no attempt to communicate with Rory. Rarely, I made eye contact only to be shot down by his burning glare. I found solace with Erik, having nightly conversations filled of the love and warmth I longed for. I knew that sooner or later I needed to face Rory.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Asked Erik Friday night.

"I have homecoming tomorrow. I paid too much for that dress not to go. Besides, Maggie and I will have fun." I answered.

"Is _he _going to be there?" He asked in a cold tone.

"I..don't think so. We...were going to go together..before everything. He could be. You know I'll keep my distance." Worry fluttered I my stomach and I tried to suppress it.

"I know. Have fun. Don't worry about anything." He assured me in that same calm voice that always brought me home.

I should've guessed that Maggie would take the whole day to prep for the homecoming dance. And shouldn't I have known I'd be dragged along? You'd think I would have caught on since the girl's been my best friend since preschool. This time we decided to crash at her house. We stepped into her bedroom, the white wallpaper dotted with pink flowers brightened the room, causing my thoughts to turn to spring. Her bed was a huge queen and it had a large canopy over top that was draped with a soft pink tulle. Her room was truly a princess room. She laid our garment bags across her bed, unzipping them both. Standing back to admire them she said,

"Wow are we good." She let out a whistle

"Yep we are pretty awesome when it comes to fashion." I laughed, setting my bags down.

Maggie glanced at her watch. "We have two hours before we should start getting ready. What do you want to do?"

We both opted to watch Disney movies and have some girl talk. She gaped at me when I told her about my latest experience with Rory.

"Oh my word, what did Phan- I mean, Erik, say?" She gasped.

"He was very...understand. While we drove home I pretty much exploded, ranting about how horrible Rory was to him and how I was going to rip his freaking head off, but he calmed me down. He was so used to hiding from the world and being mistreated, he acted as if was nothing. Rory insulted him in the worst way possible. _My Erik_. It didn't phase him a bit. He told me to just ignore it. I said I wasn't going to sit down and take it. But he made me promise. I'd rather follow his wishes than do something rash that could hurt him even more." My heart sank.

"I'll bash his head in for ya." Maggie said coldly, her eyes narrowed.

I shook my head. "Maggie, it's behind us now. Just let go."

She scoffed. "What a jerk. I thought he was a nice guy."

"I'm sure he was just angry. I'll reason with him sometime." I assured her.

"So now you're defending him? Pick a side sister!." She exclaimed.

"This _isn't_ about picking sides, Mags. It about settling things, the civil way." I said.

She sighed, seeming upset that she couldn't take her anger out on Rory. "Do we _have _to be civil?" She pouted.

"Yes. At least I have to. I'll get it settled the right way." I vowed.

"And when were you thinking of doing this?" She asked

"Whenever I get the chance. I don't know when that will be."

"Do you think he'll be at homecoming?" She inquired.

I bit my lip, thinking. "We'll just have to see. We were planning to go together, before all this occurred-"

"And Phantom swept you off your feet." She added.

"Was that really necessary?" I snapped.

"You feel guilty, don't you?" Maggie could read me like a book.

My shoulder's sagged with defeat. "You're right, I am. I can't _help _it. I feel horrible about it. He was so sweet and tender. A girl's perfect guy. Sure, he snapped now and then, but he didn't mean anything by it. I dropped everything for Erik. He became my...obsession. I hurt him so badly, didn't I?" I looked to her, holding the question in my eyes.

Maggie big blue eyes held my gaze and she nodded.

I sighed, throwing my across the bed and buried my face in a pillow. "What have I done?" I groaned.

Maggie my back in slow circles that calmed me. "We are going to get through this together. If you want to, talk to him tonight if he's there. If not, just save it til you're ready. These things take time." Her voice was soft.

I turned to look at her. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I gave her a watery smile.

Maggie laughed, hugging me close.

After the deep talk, we decided to lighten things up. Maggie turned on some happy tunes and decided to wok her magic on me. Once more she dragged out her bags of makeup, cans of hairspray, and about a million bobby pins as I got dressed. To my surprise, it only took us an hour to get ready. After final checks in the mirror, we headed to the dance.

"Quit touching your hair!" Maggie snapped.

"Did you have to put so much hairspray in it?" I gave an exasperated sigh as I flipped down the mirror, trying to run my fingers through the locks caked with Aqua-net.

"I always put in as much as necessary." She said simply.

"This was necessary?" I held up a stiff curl.

She smacked my hand down. "Stop it!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry girl. You know I'm just teasing. You did a great job." I gave her hand a squeeze.

She looked at me and cocked her head. "Not my best work, but it's not to bad."

"Well, we both look great." I told her as we pulled into the parking lot. "Let's go have some fun."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She beamed.

We hurried into the school, giggling excitedly. The first dance of the year was always the best. We both gaped at the glitter and magic of the gym turned wonderland. Streamers were strung on the ceiling and strands of beads were hung from the door frames. Music blared from a stereo that was set up at the far end of the room. We set our coats at an empty table..

"Do you think someone will ask you to dance?" Maggie shouted over the music as she dragged me to the dance floor.

I swayed to the music, relaxing to it's rhythm. "I doubt it, but we'll see."

Several upbeat tunes came our way, which led us to kick off our shoes and let loose. It felt so great to have so much fun after all the drama and stress that had been in my life. There wasn't anywhere I'd rather be. Maggie and I twirled our way around the dance floor, chatting and laughing with our fellow class members. We were on our feet for about an hour before we finally sat down to take a breather. A few girls pulled Maggie away because there was some sort of dress emergency with one of the cheerleaders, so I sat by myself, closing my eyes and letting the music take me away.

"You look beautiful." A voice startled me.

A rock hit my stomach. "Rory!" I blurted. "You...scared me." I faltered.

"I didn't mean to, Kirsten. You know we need to talk." His blue grey eyes met mine, awakening butterflies in me.

I nodded. "You should respect my decision, Rory."

"That's what I don't understand! Where did this guy come from, Kirsten? I thought we had a good thing going. All of the sudden musical boy shows up-"

"Rory!" I snapped, "if you're going to be like this I don't want to speak with you."

He gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm upset Kirsten! Did what we share mean nothing to you? At all?"

"It did mean something, honestly it did." I pleaded with him. "Erik and I share more..."

"Like what?" He asked slowly.

"That's not important." I said.

"Kirsten...I love you." He grasped my hand.

"Rory, don't say that..." Tears burned my eyes.

"But I do, Kirsten! I love you more than anything! I know I have a horrible temper, but I can change. I'll change for you, I swear!"

"You don't need to change for anyone, Rory. Especially not for me." I gripped his hand.

"But..I can't let you go. You mean to much to me." He kissed my hand.

I shivered beneath the touch of his lips. "Rory, I'm in a relationship with another man."

"Please Kirsten. Can't you see? How much do you really know about him?" His eyes begged for an answer.

The question hit me like a slap in the face. How much did I really know about Erik? "I..I don't know..." I whispered, almost to myself.

"See?" His voice was soft. "You need someone you can trust. Someone you know. Someone that was your friend above everything else."

I stared into my lap, his words ringing in my ears. He was right. Erik was a stranger to me. "Rory, I'm so sorry." I gasped.

"It's alright." He pulled me into his arms. I couldn't help but hug him close. I could smell his after shave against his neck and it made me giddy inside.

"Dance with me, please." His breath was warm against my ear. I nodded, a smile brushed my lips.

Rory took my hand and swept me into his arms. I could feel his muscles ripple beneath the thin cotton of his shirt. My heart warmed as I heard a soothing song come over the room. Lee Mead's soft voice combined with sweeping violins washed over me.

_She  
May be the face I can't forget  
The trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay  
She  
May be the song that summer sings  
May be the chill that autumn brings  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day_

"You are so beautiful." Rory whispered, and I felt his hand caress a few of my curls. Before I knew what was happening, I softly pressed my lips to his and everything fell away.

* * *

**Yep. It happened. I know, I know. What do you guys think? Should he get a second chance? I also have a new fic. It's a James Bond fic called Bond, Uncle Bond. Please go check it out and review. Kirsten's hair is on my profile. Much love1**


	21. Lost

**Hi everybody! Well, Monday was my birthday and it was AWESOME! I got my first Les Mis T-shirt and Les Mis 25th on DVD so I can drool over Hadley and Ramin on the big screen :) Yay! If you could please check out my othere fic it would be greatly appreciated! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

I pulled back, feeling my body tremble. Tears filled my eyes. I had just kissed Rory, _willingly. _I _wanted _to kiss him, feel his lips against mine. He looked stunned, but I was the pleasure sparkling in his eyes.

"Rory, I'm so sorry." I whispered, burying by face in his shoulder.

"Whatever for, sweetheart?" He asked, still swaying me gently to the music.

"For everything. I ignored you. I hurt you." I rubbed his shoulder.

"You're here now." He wrapped me in tighter. "That's what matters."

"I'm so confused.." I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Sssh, Kirsten just relax." His tone was comforting. "You've been through a lot."

"I though it impossible to have feelings for two people at once." I held him close. "Am I horrible person?"

"No." He chuckled. "You're human."

"That isn't an excuse." I hissed.

"It's understandable." He said softly.

I bit back a frown. "Let's just drop it."

"Of course." He brushed back my hair from my forehead.

As if on cue, another slow song rolled around, and it sent chills through me.

_I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I'd only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying  
_

"How fitting." I murmured into his neck.

"Listen to the words. Let it speak to you." Rory whispered

_Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And, God, I hope it's not too late  
Hmmm... It's not too late  
'Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
'Til the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your world's crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said, babe, you're not lost _

"Oh Rory." Tears brimmed my eyes.

He held my face in his hands. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He kissed my mouth. "Please don't cry." He murmured against my lips, begging me.

I wish I didn't feel pleasure when he kissed me. I wish my heart wasn't begging to snuggle into the warmth of his embrace. "I won't, I promise."

He wiped away the few stray tears. "There's my girl." He smiled.

My heart fluttered seeing him grin. For the rest of the night we stood in the same spot, dancing to every song that came on. I still didn't feel right kissing him, so I told him the affection would have to stop until I got things sorted. But for now, I let him lead me around the dance floor.

**Erik's P.O.V.**

Call him paranoid, but he needed to see how Kirsten's night was going. She promised she'd be fine, but he couldn't help but see for himself. For the past hour and a half, he sat crouched, on the roof of the high school, peeking through the skylight. Kirsten looked so beautiful when she came in, a petite, blonde girl at her side. She didn't noticed how many heads she turned. He loved watching her smile and laugh with her friends. He wished he had had that experience. Anger ripped through him when the boy came an sat next to her and gripped her hand. _HE WAS TOUCHING HER. _Erik's heart sank when Rolando or whoever pulled Kirsten out onto the dance floor. It was a harmless dance, wasn't it? He gasped when her lips touched the boy's. The lips that Erik had claimed. The tears feel unwillingly in steady streams, dripping off the mask and irritating the ravaged skin beneath. It was a reminder that no one could truly love him. No one would ever love him. He was only fooling himself, fulfilling a silly fantasy.

"He was bound to love you." He whispered to the cold night air.

He wandered to the end of the roof and looked down. Maybe it wouldn't hurt that much if he slipped and was gone. He would be done, away from the world and away from the hurt that was tearing him apart.

**Kirsten's P.O.V**

When I turned home, I quickly showered and changed into my comfortable flannel pajamas. I glanced at my phone on my way out of the bathroom, seeing I had missed a call and had received a voicemail. My heart lept into my throat as I saw it was Erik. With a shaking finger I hit the button to listen to it.

"_Kirsten, I hope you have fun tonight. You looked beautiful as you always do. I've... decided that we need to part ways. The moments I've shared with you will always be the best of my life." _The warmth of his voice tore at my heart. _"Our relationship will never work. I thank you for the affection and love you've shown me. I will be forever grateful, but I am a selfish man to force you to live the life I have lead. You deserve so much more. I hope you find happiness with a man that is worthy of you. Do not call me back, please don't contact me. This will be easier for both of us. I love you."_

Cold numbness filled me. I brought this to him, a man who had already lived a life of loneliness. _I _was the monster.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, been busy with the other fic and South Pacific rehearsals. I do not own She or Lost by Michael Buble.** **REVIEW PLEASE AND CHECK OUT MY FIC, Bond, Uncle Bond.**


	22. Whirlwind

**HI GUYS! I hope you had a blessed holiday! I'd love to hear about them if you'd like to share. I got Susan Kay's Phantom FINALLY! I was also on a Disney trip with my choir over break so I've been far away from my computer. But please accept this as my late Christmas present. I got to go see Les Mis. Om my word, so amazing. I literally screamed when Hadley came on the screen. I think the people behind me were gonna kill me. Anywho, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 22

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik gripped the computer screen so tightly that he was afraid it would crack. He stared back at the screen with burning eyes. He scan down the page, the words it held made his heart sink.

_Kirsten Doyle: Ensemble_

He growled in frustration. Everything he... _they.._had worked for was out the window, in the dust. His heart ached for Kirsten, surely she was upset. His darling girl deserved so much more. Of course, she wasn't his anymore. Erik still loved her nonetheless. He groaned, scrolling back to see who can been cast in the coveted female lead.

_Charlotte Paul: Christine Daae_

He had no idea who this Charlotte person was, but he knew already that he didn't like her.

**Kirsten's P.O.V**

My eyes burned as I looked over the sheet of paper taped to the door of the choir room. With a rock in my stomach I searched for my name. _ Ensemble._ And Charlotte had gotten my role. I thought I had it in the bag. I was willing to bet no one in the school loved this show as I much as I did. This was _my _show, my everything. I though of Erik, no doubt he was angry over this. I brushed off the thought of my vocal coach. As the tears began to roll I felt a warm, strong arm across my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked.

I nodded, hugging him close "I will be."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. You deserve Christine." He murmured into my hair.

"Thing could be worse. At least we are doing Phantom." I tried to smile.

"So optimistic." He smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Thing's will be fine." I said, almost to myself. "It'll be fun."

"Of course it will. Think about all the neat costumes you'll wear. Don't forget _Masquerade_." His blue eyes shined as he spoke.

"You're right!." I beamed. Glancing back at the paper, I said "Rehearsals start next week. Can't wait!"

"Who knows," Rory said as he took my hand, "maybe you can teach Charlotte how to sing."

"I'll kill her if she screws up those songs." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"What?" He asked, shooting me a sideways glance.

"I mean, of course I can." I recovered with a easy tone.

"You have every right to be angry." He told me.

"I hate being bitter, though." I sighed. "It makes me so grumpy, ruins my mood."

Rory hugged me close and kissed my head. "Things will turn out for the best, honey. I promise." As the first bell rang, he pressed a kiss to my hand. "Have a good day."

I smiled weakly. "I'll try." And with that hurried into the classroom.

As I was making my way to the library, I heard stomping footsteps behind me. Turning, I saw Maggie storming toward me with a shredded sheet of paper in her clutched fist.

"Maggie what's wrong? What _is _that?" I asked.

"What is this?" She echoed, ice in her voice. "_This _is the injustice that calls for some Maggie-Garret-Butt-Whooping, that's what this is!"

I grimaced. "You saw the cast list, didn't you?"

"Heck yeah I did!" She seethed. "And I'm going down to the teacher's lounge to shove this up Ms. Admick's fat -"

"Margret!" I snapped. "Simmer down!"

"_Simmer down_?!" She screeched. "My best friend has been cheated out of the role she was born for and you want me to _simmer down_?!"

"Yes." I replied, trying to keep my tone cool.

"Kirsten this is horrible! This an insult to musical theater, to Andrew Lloyd Webber, to Er-" She trailed off. "Sorry."

I swallowed. "It's ok."

"You miss him, don't you?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "I do. But I need to forget him."

"Why? Why do you need to forget him?" She snapped.

"Because..we aren't right for each other. Do you know what people would say if we told them about our relationship? It wou-"

"Since when did you care what other people said about Erik?" Maggie grasped my wrist. "A few days ago you were telling me how much you loved him and suddenly one dance and a phone call changes all that? Kirsten Avery Doyle, I have never seen you happier when you were with him."

I stared at her, stunned. "I'm done."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"With relationships. Just done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm too distracted and it causes drama that I don't need." I said coldy

"Ok." She said softly. Turning around, she walked away, dropping the crumpled paper to the floor.

Fear gripped my heart and I turned back to the library. Was this really what I wanted?

**Rory's P.O.V**

I grabbed Kirsten's hand as she walked towards the student parking lot.

"Hey darling." I pecked her cheek.

"Oh. Hi Rory." A puzzled expression came over her face, but she didn't push me away.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "Are you still upset?" I rubbed her hand.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. Just tired, I guess."

"Well, if you feel up to it, would you like to hang out at my place tonight? I'd love to have you meet my dad."

She bit her lip and furrowed her brow. "Not...not tonight Rory. I have loads of homework in French."

That's odd, I don't remember having French homework. "Kirsten, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine...I'll see you later ok?" With that she broke my hold and ran outside. As she ran I saw something fall from her purse.

"Kirsten, hold on!" I followed her. "You dropped something!" I grabbed the item, but she was already out of the parking lot before I could return it. I stared back at the small sheet of card stock in my palm. It read: _Erik A. Donovan, 665 Lottie Lane, Donovan Manor. _Was this her teacher?

15 minutes later I arrived at Donovan Manor. I didn't know what to say or think. But I know I needed to go there, if indeed it was the home of her vocal coach. My mind reeled as I parked. What would I say or do? One word popped into my head. _Apologize. _I had to. I had hurt Kirsten and this Erik person, whoever he was. I know I needed to be man enough to apologize. With shaking hands I knocked on the door. I was answered by a short, large woman with bright pink cheeks and sparkling blue eyes.

"My I help ya dear?" She asked brightly.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm looking for Erik Donovan." I said.

"May I ask you your name?"

"Rory Chandlen, ma'am." I replied.

She nodded. "Come right in, dear." She gestured me inside. Climbing up the winding staircase, she called up " Erik, darling! A Mister Chandlen for you."

The man walked slowly down the stairs. His dark blue eyes bore into my soul and frightened me to the core. I felt like I should bow or fall to my knees in forgiveness. His eyes held authority that could not be denied.

"Mr. Chandlen." His voice was dark.

I gulped, "Mr. Donovan. My friends call me Rory." I shook his hand.

"I'm sure they do. May I ask your business here?" The eyes behind the mask didn't waiver from my face.

"I think you know that I am a friend of -"

"From what I saw, you are more than friends." He cut in.

What did he mean by that? I continued, "Sir, I came here to apologize. I was out of line a few days ago. I was would like to ask your forgiveness for my actions. I'm sure they effected you and I know they hurt Kirsten. She was very angry with me."

"She was?" His eyes widened.

"She tore me to shreds. I hit a nerve with her. I know she is special to you." I explained.

"You don't think I don't know that?!" He snapped, and I saw pain in his eyes. What a remarkable person he was. Two seconds ago, he was an intimidating figure that frightened me to the core. The man before me now was a broken, vulnerable, soul. He was almost childlike. He ducked his head, his gaze boring into the floor.

"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me, sir?" I asked.

Slowly bringing his head up, he nodded. "I can. Apology accepted." He shook my hand firmly.

"She's yours, sir." I said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"You can have Kirsten. She clearly shares something with you that we don't have. It's magical, almost magnetic. I've never seen anything like it. It's the most unique relationship I've ever seen." I replied.

He stared at me in shock. "You mean it?"

I nodded. "Please, call her or something. Reach out to her. She needs you. She's so broken at the moment, and I know that you are the only one that can bring true comfort to her. The musical-"

"I know." He said shortly.

I nodded once more and said "She's so upset."

He nodded, "I'm sure she is."

"Go to her." I urged him. Walking towards the door, I said "Thank you for your time, Mr. Donovan."

"You are very welcome, Rory." The smile he gave me made things be at peace.

* * *

** So? What do ya think? REVIEW!**


	23. He's There

**Hi there! So sorry I haven't updated recently! I've been super busy with school and a musical. Forgive me? I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Amy Admick was startled by the ringing of her phone in the middle of the night. Reaching in the darkness she pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" Who in their right mind would call at such an hour.

"Amy." A cool voice came from the other end. "I thought we had a deal."

"Erik?!" Amy gasped. "What the heck are you calling me for in the middle of the night?"

"I work best in the evening." He said simply.

"This is far past evening." She said firmly, dragging her hands through her disheveled dark hair.

"We had a deal. He repeated. "I would fund the show if you put Kirsten in the role of Christine." And you didn't hold up on your end."

"I had to choose Charlotte! She has the best stage presence." She shot back, angered by her lack of sleep.

"And Kirsten Doyle does not? Did you not hear the passion in her voice, the love that she has for this character? How can you deny the talent she possesses?" Rage filled his voice.

"Well, do you know how much backlash I would get if Charlotte was not the lead? Her entire family would be furious!" She shrieked.

"If that is way this is going to go, I shall have to withdraw my support. Goodnight."

"NO!" Amy gripped the receiver. "I will do anything you ask."

The dark chuckle that followed sent chills up her spine. "Then I suggest you stop being a coward and place Kirsten in the role you know she deserves. If that does not happen, this musical will be the last you ever direct." With that the line went dead.

* * *

**Kirsten's P.O.V**

_With feasting and dancing and song Tonight in celebration!_

_We greet the victorious throng Returned to bring salvation !  
The trumpet of carthage resound Hear, Romans,now and tremble _

_Hark to our step on ground _

_Hear the drums! _

_Hannibal comes!_

I belted out every note with all of my strength. If there was one thing Erik taught me, it was to support notes with as much diaphragm power as I could. The thought of him tugged at my heart, but I brushed it off just like I had for the past two weeks. Rory had finally told me of their conversation after a few days of avoiding me. He understood when I told him that I was taking a break to focus on the show. My heart was at an odd place now. As much as Rory pleaded with me, I haven't plucked up the courage, to call Erik. I just couldn't right now. All I wanted to do was give everything to the show and hope and pray he made it to see one. As much as I wanted to deny it, I missed him. I missed Erik so much. I was brought back to reality by Charlotte's shrilled, shrieking rendition of _ Think of Me._ My stomach turned and my heart sank as sat through another rehearsal of one of my favorite scenes. I had to watched her tramp across the stage day after day for two and a half hours. The only thing that brought any relief was pretending Erik sit beside me, face twisted in torture, and then I'd take his hand to coax that gorgeous smile to his face. If only he were here. As I packed up later, Maggie patted my back.

"Things will get better, you'll see. Maybe your Angel of Music will come for you." She smiled.

I shrugged. "I doubt it."

"Call him!" She urged me for the millionth time.

"I will do no such thing!" I cried.

"Why not?!" She threw her hands at her sides.

I bit my lip. "I'm nervous too."

She took my hands. "Why be nervous? You know he loves you."

"I've let him down! I've failed him."

"Do you haven't! It was your fault! If anything, it's Admick's fault!" She shrieked.

"Hush! She'll hear you!"

"Do you think I care?" Maggie placed her hand on her hips. "After that crap she pulled?"

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it, Mags. I have." I reached for the door.

"Well-" Her reply was drowned out by a high pitched wail from backstage.

I followed the crowd of students that hurried toward the location of the noise. We were met with sight of Charlotte sprawled out on the floor holding her ankle and wailing in pain with a few obscenities mixed in. Real classy. Ms. Admick was bent over her with a cell phone pressed to her ear.

"I'm calling an ambulance. What happened?" She asked.

"A chord...tripped me." She panted, pain lacing her words.

She looked around her. "I don't see a chord, Charlotte."

"There was a chord! I swear it! I tripped over the dang thing!" The prima donna shrieked.

"Where's the stage manger? ALEX!" roared.

A nerdy freshman boy ran up to her. "I don't know anything about a chord Ms. Admick, honest. There was nothing there a few minutes ago. I'm sorry." His eyes welled up with tears. Poor guy.

"Alright, I believe you. Just go home."

Within a few minutes an ambulance pulled up the school and Charlotte was soon rolled out on a stretcher.

A female EMT sighed. "It's definitely broken. She'll probably need surgery."

At this news, Ms. Admick was nearing tears. "Are you sure?"

"Only the doctor can confirm that, Ma'am ."

With that Ms. Admick was in her car and on her way to the hospital faster than you could say "opera." We were dismissed.

"I do feel bad for her." I told Maggie on the way home.

She snorted. "I don't!"

"Maggie." I scolded. "Have some compassion."

She turned in her seat. "For _that_ bit-" (I laid on the horn to cover her expletive.) "No way."

I rolled my eyes and changed the topic. "What do you think happen to cause her to fall?"

Maggie did not reply, but looked at me and crossed her arms. "I think you know."

I shook my head. "No clue."

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera." _She sang.

"Maggie come on! I think you take playing Meg a little too seriously." I told her.

"I wouldn't cross it off as a possibility." She replied.

"Erik wouldn't do that." I shook my head.

"You never know." She said before she got out of the car, hurrying up to the porch, leaving her words hanging in the air.

After the eventful afternoon, I crashed in my room with my music. I read a few good books, and before I knew it, darkness had fallen over the sky. After a quick shower, I was ready for bed. Just before I turned in, my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Kirsten, it's Ms. Admick." Her voice was watery.

"How's Charlotte?" I asked immediately.

"She just got out of surgery. She broke her ankle and tore a few ligaments"

Ouch. "I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, one thing. I need you to take over the role of Christine as soon as you can." She replied.

"I'd be happy too, but I wish it wasn't under these circumstances." I did feel bad for my teacher.

"I know. Thank you for accepting." She hung up.

I laid back in bed, my thoughts swirling. I was sad, but at the same time my heart swelled with joy. I had been given my chance. Leaning my head against the pillow, I decided there was someone I needed to share the news with.

Erik's phone went straight to voicemail. I gulped before speaking. "Hi Erik...it's Kirsten. I know I'm probably not a person you want to hear from at the moment, but I need to share with you that I've gotten the role of Christine. There was some freak accident with the other girl. I'm really nervous. I'm going to need your help. You certainly do not need to forgive me for what I've done to you and I'm not asking you to. I need your help. I want to please you." 

* * *

**So what do you think? Review!**


	24. Opening Night

**I have been waiting to do this chapter for a very, very long time! I've been holding it away for the last four months. I don't know if it turned out the way I envisioned, but I like it. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter 24

The months melted together into a slew of rehearsals, early mornings, late nights, on top of the craziness of my school day. I had trouble keeping my wits about me and there were days I was sure I was losing my sanity. I'd had little theater experience and was not prepared for the hectic schedule I had taken on. At the moment I was laying on my bed, flipping through my sheet music for _Past the Point of No Return._ It was one of my favorite scenes in the entire show. It was so raw, so passionate, and... dare I say..._sexy. _That is, it's all those things when it's performed well. Trust me, I had good examples to follow. Phantom 25th was practically on repeat in my room for two months. I watched Sierra's every move. I tried to mimic her facial expression, the emotion her beautiful eyes held. I examined her perfect posture and her phrasing of words. I wanted to be me on stage, but I needed her guidance. She was my everything, my role model not only in life, but for the greatest female lead the stage has ever seen.

My thoughts turned once more to Erik. I needed him as my guide. I wanted to make sure I was giving a performance that he wanted and would be happy with. As corny as it sounds, he was my Angel of Music. I had only been with him for a short time, but I had learned so much. He never called me back and I don't even know if he listened to the voicemail. I had come to conclusion that the love that I had held for both Rory and Erik were simple, girly, hormone enraged infatuations. Over and over again I promised myself that the lingering feelings I held for Erik would pass. I would respect him as my teacher, and I would not think of him as anything more. It was over, and it would not happen again.

I sang the lyrics softly to myself, measuring the weight of the words. This was an important song, it showed not only emotional attraction between the Phantom and Christine, but the physical attraction as well. Looking put at the TV screen, I watched Sierra and Ramin perform _Past the Point of No Return. _I couldn't help but gape at them. How could two actors seem so attracted to each other when we know it's only acting? They seemed so in love. I guess it's another reason why Rierra was so magical and phantastic.

**Erik's POV**

"Hi Erik...it's Kirsten. I know I'm probably not a person you want to hear from at the moment, but I need to share with you that I've gotten the role of Christine. There was some freak accident with the other girl. I'm really nervous. I'm going to need your help. You certainly do not need to forgive me for what I've done to you and I'm not asking you to. I need your help. I want to please you."

Erik listened to the voicemail to the millionth times. When he first received it, he trembled. Kirsten really wanted his help? He could tell in her voice that she was nervous. He was nervous for her, but he knew that she could do it. She didn't need him. He had already seen the Christine inside her. He wasn't going to help her...but he did have a plan...

**Kirsten's POV. **

Opening night. I was terrified. I gripping my middle and began to hyperventilate. I refused to vomit. I _refused _to vomit. A cold sweat broke across my hairline and I shivered. I eased myself back into my dressing room chair. 5 minutes to showtime. Maggie grabbed my hand.

"Cold feet?" She asked

"A bit." I told her

"Well, no turning back now." Was the reply.

"Thanks for the pep talk." I shot sarcastically.

"No need to be testy!" Then she softened. "You'll be fine. You're doing what you've always wanted to do. You're doing what you were _born_ to do. You are going to be the best Christine the stage has ever seen."

"Not true." I replied quickly.

"Is it too!."

I shook my head. "Sierra Boggess. Nobody beats her."

My friend chuckled. "Well, you're number one to me." She kissed my cheek.

I gave her a weak smile and stood up. It was awkward to be wearing ballet shoes. I often forgot that Christine started as a ballerina. I looked into the mirror, still in shock at the woman I saw. I was Christine Daae. The curls of my wig fell over my shoulders. My green eyes were brighter than normal thanks to gobs of eyeliner. For some reason the red lipstick I wore pulled everything together. I kissed my fingertips and pressed it to the picture I taped on the mirror. It was the curtain call of Phantom 25th : Sierra, Ramin and Hadley beamed at the crowd with hands entwined and confetti raining down on them . It was a magical picture full of joy and I loved it.

"This for you guys." I whispered to the photo. I turned back to Maggie. "Is he here?"

"Is who here?" She asked

I gave her a meaningful glance. "You know who."

"I don't know, Kirsten. I really don't know." Her voice was thick. "I know how badly you want him to be here."

I nodded, silent.

"We need to get going." Maggie said, grabbing my hand once more.

I let her steer me to my spot backstage. I rubbed my clammy hands together and tried to take even breaths.

"This one's for you too, Erik. Wherever you are." I whispered as the curtain opened.

* * *

Act 1 had gone by in blur. Everything was going perfectly. I was having a 'pinch me' moment every time I was on stage. My nerves had been driven out of me and replaced by full throttle adrenaline. _Music of the Night_ was perfection. I was cradled and romanced by the Phantom; I was quite impressed by Danny Walters. He was a pretty terrific Phantom. I was living my dream.

I was now nearing the end of my opening night Phantom journey. It was almost Past the Point of No Return. I had been waiting for this moment a long time. During rehearsals, this was my most challenging scene. It was also where I was able to develop my character. I couldn't wait to perform it! I hurried through the darkness of backstage and grabbed my shawl from the prop table. I took my cue and sang my bit, waving the shawl through the air. I flounced across the stage to my spot on the bench, trying to look as seductive as possible. The short, flared skirt of my dress bobbed as I walked. I threw a leg over the bench and sat, staring out into the dark mass of crowd stretched out before me. Was Erik there somewhere, watching me?

_Go away for the trap it is set and waits for it's prey. _The sound of Danny's voice was surprisingly darker than what it had sounded in rehearsal. It sent chills through me. But all the more to react to._  
_

_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent  
Silent.  
_The chills washed over me. What was causing this?

_I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge _

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided. _

Danny handed my the plastic goblet. I caught a whiff of...cologne? I brushed it from my mind.

_Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end. _

I took the goblet from his hands and moved with him while he placed a gentle hand under my chin. I drank from the goblet, dramatically tipping my head back and bringing my arms up. Danny continued,

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend _

He grabbed my arm and I stared intently at the hooded figure. His grip was stronger than I remembered. We moved together on stage , my gaze never leaving him.

_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks it's door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?  
_

I circled the table and sat back on the bench. He stood beside me and leaned close.

_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?  
_

His hand crept up my arm and shoulder. He sweeped across my collar and to my other hand. There' was something so strange about all of this. His hand felt strong and so..._familiar_. From there his hand crept up my side to my chest..

I shot from the bench to rip myself from the embrace. Christine was suspecting something at this point. Not only was she, but I myself was second guessing. The confusion on stage was all too real. I recovered as fast as I could.

_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence._

_I have come here,_  
_Hardly knowing the reason why_  
_In my mind I've already imagined_  
_Our bodies entwining_  
_Defenseless and silent,_  
_Now I am here with you_  
_No second thoughts_  
_I've decided_  
_Decided._

_Past the point of no return_  
_No going back now_  
_Our passion-play has now at last begun._

I sang with every ounce of my power, but I couldn't help that my voice trembled. This was happening. I walked around the stage, trying to piece everything together in my mind. No...no. It was just my imagination. I crossed back to Danny and stood behind him.

_Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one? _

I reached and took his shaking hands in mine. The touch was electric, confirming further that my suspicion was correct. My hands were being locked in an caressing embrace and I only knew from one man.

_When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last consume us?  
_

We moved together in synchronization. I though of all our happy times, our loving times. It was no secret that our connection was magnetic. Why was I trying all this time to fight it? I was empty without him. I had been so very wrong to do what I did. My thoughts reeled as we moved. What happens now?

He took my hand moved me to the rhythm of the music as we sang,

_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return. _

I tore the hood from his face, to reveal sea colored eyes staring back at me. Erik. The audience didn't seem to notice anything.

Tears forming in his eyes, he sang

_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude _

He wrapped me in his arms so tightly. Tear fell down his face, dripping from his mask. My throat burned.

_Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too _

He slid a glittering ring from his finger and placed it on mine. I knew what had to come next. And I couldn't bearing to do it.

_Kirsten that's all I ask of you. _

I saw the vulnerability in his eyes. I couldn't do it. He nodded slightly, as if it say, "It alright." I grabbed him by the shoulders and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Everything that had built up in me these long months without him spilled over in our embrace. I pressed him close to me and tangled my fingers in his hair, At first, Erik froze, hands clasped on my shoulders. Didn't he accept me? Then he returned with a fierce kiss. I never thought such passion existed. He held me close and I could feel his hands become lost in my wig.

I became aware of the gasps of shock that rippled through the auditorium. Whispers turned to shouts of outrage and anger. Men began to charge onto the stage from all angles, tearing me from Erik. I screamed and fought against them. I heard Rory shouting over the commotion .

"Stop! Stop! Don't hurt them!" He jumped on stage and disappeared in the mass.

I was shoved to the ground with force that knocked the wind out of me. My head slammed against the stage floor. The last thing I saw was Erik wailing for me and a hand reaching for his mask. And then I fell into darkness.

* * *

** Just a tiny cliffhanger there. It was a bit predicable and corny, but it was better in my head. I really hope you liked it. I don't own PTPONR. A lot more intensity on the way so strap in your seatbelts! Much love! **


	25. He Must Be Found

**Hi everyone! So sorry I've been gone. I'm doing another show so rehearsals have gotten in the way. This chapter I've had planned for months and I'm so happy that it's finally time to reveal it to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25

I woke up backstage, my body strew across a few chairs. I winced and blinked as my eyes tried to adjust to the bright light. I held my head as it throbbed in pain. An ice pack sat on my forehead and I pushed it off as I straightened into a sitting position.

"Kirsten, honey?" Came my mom's gentle voice beside me. She was kneeling beside me. "How are you?"

"I..." After a few deep breaths, it all came back to me. "How long have I been out?"

"About 20 minutes, dear." She said gently.

"Where's Erik?" I asked, no longer relaxed. "Is he alright?" I stood quickly.

"Darling, just be calm for a minute, you need to rest." My mom urged but I cut her off.

"Where is he?!" I started panicking. I didn't wait for her to finish. I hurried out onto the stage, my head still spinning. It was dark and empty, but I heard a riot outside the auditorium.

My breathing began to quicken as I left the room and darted down the hall. I was met with a sound that broke my heart.

"Kirsten! Kirsten!" It wailed. "Let me see her!"

Tears blurred my vision as I followed Erik's cries. I finally found a small crowd outside the choir room. The sight stopped my heart. Erik was held in a tight grip by two police officers. His mask was no where to be found and tears streamed down his cheeks. He was pleading with them.

"Please let me see her. Please give me my mask. I didn't mean to hurt her, just please. I meant nothing by it. My mask, please. I love her, you don't understand. I love her more than anything. Please let me see her." Each plead was laced with tears and sobs.

"Erik!" I cried. I raced toward him.

He looked up, his sea colored eyes rimmed with red from tears. Shock covered his face. I ran to him. The officers tried to stop me from reaching him, and I shoved at them

"Let me by." I demanded, although my voice trembling.

"Kirsten," Erik said begged, "do as they say."

I was about to reply but a voice drowned out my own. "Let her through."

I turned back to see Rory, his face stern and his voice strong. The officers moved by reluctantly.

"Thank you." I whispered and he nodded in reply. I rushed into Erik's waiting arms.

"I'm so very sorry. So very sorry." Erik whispered into my hair. His hands were shaking.

I buried my face in his chest. "Are you alright?" I pulled back and looked up at him. I gasped and whispered. "Erik.."

"What?" His eyes scanned over my face, searching for answers. In realization, he gasped and grabbed the side of his face.

"Erik, darling." I whispered softly. I placed my hand over his, cupping the side of his face he was trying conceal. "I love you. I love you more than anything on this Earth. You need to know that I accept you, mask or not. I will always accept you."

Tears ran down his cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Erik, you _aren't_ going to hurt me. I promise you that. I love you." I begged him.

He gulped and winced, and then slowly lowered his hand. Angry, red, cars crisscrossed all the way down to his chin. Chunks of his skin were actually missing. His right eye drooped lower than his left and it bulged out. I could only imagine how painful it was for him. I took a finger and gently traced a scar. I felt more tears press behind my eyes.

"You don't deserve this. You are the last person to deserve this." I stroked his face with the back on my hand.

"It's all in the past, Kirsten." He said softly.

I nodded. "You are right." I looked around. "Erik, why did you come tonight?"

"Didn't you want me here?" He asked.

"Of course I did." I sighed. "I didn't think you would come, after all I did to you."

"Kirsten, I wasn't going to miss this." He caressed my cheek. "I'm so sorry about how this turned out. All I wanted to do was be your Phantom."

I smiled through the tears. "Don't you see? You already are my Phantom. And I will _always_ be your Christine. That is, if you'll have me."

He cupped my face. "I don't want anyone else." He kissed me gently, sweetly.

I hugged him close. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know." He held me close again.

As we embraced, something caught my eye. The ring that still sat on my hand was not a prop. It was a sparkling diamond ring, and it sat heavily on my left ring finger. "Erik, what is-"

"Alright break it up!" An officer said harshly. He pulled me away from Erik and them resumed his position beside him.

"Just let him go!" I told them. These guys were getting on my nerves. "This makes no sense."

"Look missy," said one of them, "it ain't that easy."

"Yes it is!" I stormed up to him. "He didn't do anything!"

"He is being charged for trespassing and assault."

"Assault? Trespassing?" I was shocked.

"He was trespassing on private school property. He assaulted Ms. Paul and Mr. Walters."

I looked to Erik. "You did that? What happened to Danny?"

"Miss," said the policeman, "we found Mr. Walters passed out backstage. He was hit in the head with a 2 by 4."

I was shocked. I put my head in my hands, trying to process it all. I caught sight Ms. Admick, who was hiding in the corner.

"Are you just going to sit here and let this happen?" I grabbed her by the arm. "Ms. Admick, this is my vocal coach. But to me, he's more than that."

"Kirsten, I know who Erik is. He's the reason we did this show." She told me.

I was coming up with more questions than answers. "Please just let him go, this was all a big misunderstanding!" I walked back to the officers.

"It doesn't work that way. He's coming with us." One said.

"No, no no. You can't mean that. Please let him go." I panicked.

My mom walked up me and put an arm around me. "Kirsten, don't argue with them. It'll only make it worse."

I shook my head. Tears were starting again. "Mom, they can't do this."

"They have too, sweetheart." I heard her voice catch. "At least let her say goodbye." She asked.

They nodded. I ran to Erik. I hugged him as tight as I could, burying my face into his neck.

"Be strong for me, my love." He whispered gently.

"Erik, I love you." I sobbed.

"And I love you. Everything will be alright, I promise." He assured me.

"I'll get you out. I'll fight for you." I vowed.

"I know you will. Just remember, I'm always with you." His voice washed over me.

I looked into his eyes. Those sweet blue eyes. He pressed a passionate against my lips. In that moment, no one existed. It was just us. I melted in his embrace. It ended far too soon.

"I love you." He whispered again."

"I love you too." I replied. Erik released me.

I watched in horror as the officers placed my angel in handcuffs. He winced and I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Where's his mask?" I asked. My mom handed it to me. Taking it from her, I went up to Erik.

"You'll need this." I pressed it into his hand.

"He can't take it with him, miss." An officer said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just keep it." He said

I looked into Erik's eyes one final time. After another gentle kiss, I watched them lead him away. My heart broke as I watched his shoulders shake with sobs. They were taking my angel away.

* * *

**It seemed better in my head, but there you have it. Sorry that my description of the deformity sucks, it was hard to write, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
